Dilema de ladrones Yaoi
by Lady'Shipping
Summary: Shifty y Lifty deciden darle una pequeña "sorpresa" al superhéroe de Happy Tree Town.A un despistado Splendid le tocará convivir con el par de hermanos. Sin embargo, los ladrones se hallaran en un dilema que ninguno de los tres se esperaba ¿qué surgirá de esta junta?¿Por qué problemas pasaran nuestros protagonistas?[Happy Tree Friends][Shifty&Lifty and Splendid][Yaoi 18] Re-subida.
1. Breve inicio::

**Serie/Anime/Manga:** Happy tree Friends.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Happy tree Friends no me pertenecer, tanto la serie original y demás son de su respectivo autor.

**Pareja:** Ya verán [¿]

B**reve resumen y descripción de los personajes: **Siendo el par de ladrones más problemáticos en Happy tree Town; especialmente buscados por un héroe un tanto descuidado, Shifty y Lifty deciden dar un paso más allá por encima de la justicia, más allá de lo que acostumbraban. Y al pobre Splendid le tocará soportar al endemoniado par de ladrones, sin embargo, los hermanos se hallaran entre un dilema que ninguno de los tres se esperaba.

* * *

><p>•<em><strong>Shifty y Lifty (Características):<strong>_ Son dos hermanos ( En la serie original son dos mapaches verdes) gemelos con cabello y ojos verdes completamente idénticos, sólo se diferencian en que Shifty viste con un sombrero. Son desleales, tramposos y estafadores además de ser algo inmaduros pero se caracterizan más por ser ladrones, pudiendo traicionarse el uno a otro para salir ilesos de los atracos aunque nunca lo logran, además conducen una camioneta /vanmorada para cargar la mercancía robada. Lifty y Shifty aparentan ser adolecentes de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años _(aunque en realidad la edad canon es 28 años, en éste fanfic tendrán 25)_ que suelen reírse de forma maliciosa cuando roban. Tienen a pelearse y hasta traicionarse mutuamente aunque ambos son bastante malos se quieren mucho.

•**Splendid (Características):** Es un hombre de joven aspecto (no tiene una edad definida, pero se dice que ronda por los treinta), cabellos azules al igual que sus ojos. Tiene poderes de superhéroe similares a los de Superman: puede volar, disparar rayos láser con sus ojos, tiene una fuerza sobre humana y el poder de retroceder en el tiempo volando en sentido contrario al de la rotación de la Tierra etc... También se parece a Superman en los colores de su traje, en que tiene una identidad secreta, sin embargo, existe una gema verde denominada Cryptonut (Kriptunuez); que lo hace vomitar compulsivamente( En casos extremos llega a explotar), en referencia a la Kriptonita. Pese a intentar proteger a los demás con sus poderes, siempre les causa la muerte al emplearlos de forma incorrecta.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Este fanfic contiene lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar, también material que puede ser perturbador para algunas personas, por favor, se recomienda discreción por parte del lector y si a usted no le agrada el yaoi, las cosas poco heterosexuales, relaciones de hombre x hombre o cómo guste llamarle, no habrá razón para que continúe leyendo.

**Nota:** Primero que nada, agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia. Es mi primer fanfic, por eso pido comprensión por si ve que fallo en algo y mis más sinceras disculpas si no es lo que usted esperaba. Sólo lo hice con el fin de pasar un buen rato, divertirme y además que amo la serie, tanto así como a sus hermosos personajes en versión original y humanizada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acepto críticas constructivas más no las destructivas, y los consejos son siempre bienvenidos. <strong>_

El primer capítulo como tal será publicado ya con todo esto aclarado.


	2. Trampa inesperada

**Capitulo 1.**

**|Trampa inesperada.|**

* * *

><p>—Y dime ¿no vas a suplicar por piedad esta vez?—.<p>

Se escuchó de una voz masculina con cierto timbrar burlesco.

— La justicia no sede a los deseos de niños malcriados como tú—.

Respondió altanero un muchacho de hebras azulinas, acentuando su molestia en cada palabra mientras se encontraba tendido en el duro suelo, echado boca abajo sin remedio y por encima de éste yacía el pie de aquél joven que formuló la interrogante.

Al parecer "el justiciero" no se encontraba en la mejor de las situaciones, porque vaya que había estado en muy malas situaciones, pero esta era la peor se todas.

—Sé de utilidad al menos y admite que estos juegos te gustan. Por donde lo veas, tú has perdido esta vez...Héroe de patético—.

Declaró nuevamente aquella voz despiadada, carcajeando como si tuviese todo un espectáculo delante de sus iris color esmeraldas que brillaban con malicia sin la necesidad de ser iluminados por una fuente de luz.

¿Cómo es que el héroe tan bien dotado de poderes e inteligencia había caído en una trampa tan común?

**30 minutos antes...**

El manto oscuro de la noche caía lentamente sobre aquella pequeña y peculiar ciudad donde todo era aparentemente tranquilo, aunque nada normal; Denominada "Happy tree Town", las estrellas eran como pequeños luceros brillantes y expectantes de todo lo que ahí ocurría, desde el inalcanzable cielo; acompañadas de la tan reluciente luna llena que era lo único que podía disuadir la penumbra y total oscuridad de la ciudad, entre los edificios que no sobrepasaban los seis niveles el alumbrado público era muy leve a decir verdad, a excepción de las escasas luces de las viviendas aún activas a pesar de esas altas horas de la noche.

Todo parecía estar en silencio mientras que la brisa más allá de refrescante, esa noche comenzaba a disminuir sintiéndose algo fría.

De repente, por el oscuro cielo podía apreciarse un objeto flotante o mas bien la figura de cierta persona que comúnmente patrullaba el lugar como su fiel justiciero, todos los días y todas las noches.

Aunque nadie lo pidiese como tal realmente, siempre estaba y estaría ahí dando sus servicios.

Si se veía más de cerca se llegaba a vislumbrar a un joven con una polera rojiza y por encima de ésta una chaqueta de color azul y unos pantalones recogidos hasta las rodillas del mismo tono azulino; similar a la pigmentación del cabello y ojos (un antifaz rojo cubría estos últimos con la intención de ocultar su rostro).

Un típico estilo heroico tan parecido al Superman de los comics juveniles.

Pasaron minutos en los cuales aquél joven ( que alcanzaba alrededor de los 23 años) estuvo sobrevolando la ciudad, en busca de delincuencia o un grito de auxilio de alguna persona indefensa, y observando detenidamente con ojos de halcón toda la extensión de la ciudad hasta que, finalmente, al parecer había dado con el lugar que tanto buscaba: Una de las viejas edificaciones de la ciudad. Descendió y se detuvo a inspeccionar aquel misterioso sitio, sin siquiera percatarse de lo que se le avecinaba.

…

—¡Ahg! ¡No puede ser! —.

Exclamaba con frustración el peliazulado mientras caminaba por el edificio en que aterrizó anteriormente; el cual resultó estar abandonado.

Había recibido una llamada en la cual le decían que un asesino se encontraba en aquel lugar pero por más que buscara no encontraba nada ni mucho menos lograba dar con alguien.

«...Sólo me han montado un juego».

— Maldito estúpido, ¿Qué no ve que la justicia no tiene tiempo para estas tontas bromas?—.

Se quejaba en voz alta golpeándose literalmente el rostro con su mano, casi culpándose a sí mismo por caer en trucos de "niños" que quién sabe no tenían nada mejor qué hacer.

Caminaba rumbo a la salida hasta que escucha un ruido de un objeto caer a su lado, y cuando se da cuenta no pudo evitar olvidarse del enojo poniéndose nervioso en un milisegundo; ¡Era una Kriptunuez!, una roca verde con forma de bellota que le debilitaba tan el cuerpo asimismo sus poderes...Inclusive le provocaba una incontrolable fatiga que lo hacía vomitar un extraño liquido verde. Cayó irremediablemente al suelo, de rodillas sobre el compacto suelo y se tapó la boca intentando contenerse aunque un hilillo verde salía de entre las comisuras de sus labios, y antes de poder darse cuenta recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que le hizo caer bruscamente al suelo sin tener la oportunidad a nada, el golpe le dejó aturdido y el efecto de la roca en él, desorientado.

—¿Qui...Quién di-diablos eres? ¡Aparta eso de...Ahg! —.

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el atacante desconocido lo jalaba fuertemente de sus azulinos cabellos quitándole la oportunidad de decir palabra alguna mas que quejidos.

No podía identificar quién era, pero al escuchar una risa extraña supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba sin la necesidad de verlo.

Y ése atacante, resultó ser uno de los ladrones que normalmente el héroe atrapaba con las manos en la masa.

¿Pero cómo supo que la Kruptunuez era su debilidad? ¿Cómo le encontró en ese sitio sin que llegase a notarlo? Tantas interrogantes inundaban sus pensamientos pero no podía distraerse, no sabía que iban a hacerle... Pero se trataba de Lifty "Raccon" y sólo significaba una cosa: Problemas...

**….**


	3. Que empiece el infierno

**Capítulo 2. **

**| Que empiece el infierno|**

* * *

><p>—Vaya~ al parecer no eras tan listo como yo pensaba —.<p>

Siseó con sorna aquél bandido como si de una serpiente venenosa se tratase ( Era nada más y nada menos que Lifty una de las últimas personas con las que quisieras toparte en Happy tree Town), mostrando una sonrisa perversa de oreja a oreja mientras jalaba con fuerza los cabellos del peliazulado a su merced, con su pie hacía presión en la espalda de su "victima", restándole importancia a los quejidos de su presa para inmovilizarla aunque la Kriptonuez ya debilitaba a Splendid sí; a éste joven de hebras verdosas le gustaba usar la violencia como método de diversión que se notaba en su rostro.

Éste vestía un traje verde al igual que el color de su cabello, un antifaz negro yacía en su rostro para ocultar su identidad y sólo una pequeña bufanda en tonos verdosos y oscuros acobijaba su cuello del frío de la noche.

El de ojos azules lo miró con despreció fatigándose de sólo escuchar esa molesta voz que tanto lo sacaba de quicio, pero ahora no había mucho qué hacer más sus intentos de retorcerse y escapar eran todos en vano. Antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna aquél ladrón le interrumpió, a lo cual el héroe tuvo deseos de cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo.

—¿Creíste que no iba a encontrarte, eh? ¡Haha! Eres muy patético cuando tienes a esa pequeña piedra a tu lado —.

Volvió a hablar el ladrón con burla tras soltar una carcajada muy característica en él, Lifty, al igual que su hermano (no presente aún) era bastante despiadado con sus víctimas aunque no tanto como lo era su otro idéntico, lo que hacía tan sólo era para no perder la oportunidad de humillar, aunque sea unos minutos, al héroe que tanto interfería en sus planes.

— Escucha pequeña mierdecilla, mi hermano no está de buen humor así que más vale que te comportes ¿de acuerdo? ¡De acuerdo! —.

Tiró hacía atrás los cabellos ajenos y añadió para culminar una pequeña advertencia en tono meloso y juguetón; respondiendo de inmediato a su propia cuestión como si de un juego infantil se tratase burlándose mostró una sonrisa pícara, esperando con ansias la reacción de su presa.

Ante la fuerza del jalón a sus cabellos Splendid soltó quejidos de dolor, más contuvo los fuertes gritos y lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar; no haría algo así delante de su enemigo, menos en frente de ese mocoso que sólo buscaba entretenerse con su sufrimiento.

Pero ganas de dejarlo todo golpeado le sobraban…

—A-aparta eso de mí… sino quieres que te pateé el culo, maldito idiota—.

Respondió Splendid en un fallido intento de sonar fuertemente heroico como siempre pero casi olvidándose de la situación en la que se encontraba, ya que tampoco quería que el agresor disfrutara de sus gritos, un héroe jamás permitiría tal cosa.

Y al parecer a Lifty no le agradó la réplica por lo que respondió jalando con más fuerza las hebras azulinas del héroe, el peliazul volvió a quejarse y frunció el semblante soportando el dolor.

—Además… P-para qué haces esto… ya saben cómo acabará la situación—.

Espetó el justiciero en un intento de hacer sentar cabeza a su atacante, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos en busca de una respuesta que pudiese explicar la repentina emboscada ,sin mucho éxito a decir verdad, sabiendo de antemano que todo su esfuerzo en hacer que el ladrón recapacitase era inútil.

_« De nuevo estos juegos tontos con ellos, ¿por qué no cambian esa manera de ser y buscan algún trabajo? »_

No era la primera vez que Lifty y su hermano le hacían eso al pobre Splendid, era algo casi típico; el par de hermanos lo debilitaban con esa cosa del "diablo" (Refiriéndose a la Kriptunuez), se burlaban y reían creyéndose triunfadores, de alguna manera el héroe conseguía escapar y terminaba por partirles la cara a los dos.

Y esta vez sería así también.

El héroe triunfaría.

…Así sería, ¿Verdad?

—Debería cortar esa molesta lengua tuya para que así dejaras de balbucear cosas sin sentido, ardilla estúpida—.

Soltó Lifty aquella mortífera amenaza y enseguida mostró una sonrisa de malicia pura en sus labios y de más estaría aclarar que toda la palabrería del justiciero le importaba una reverenda mierda.

Los ojos del héroe de abrieron como platos y la sangre se le heló con sólo escuchar. Sabía perfectamente que todo lo que salía de la boca de alguno de ésos gemelos sólo eran mentiras; a excepción de las amenazas que sí eran cumplidas por el par, por eso le provocó un mal presentimiento.

El ladrón no tenía ni siquiera le mínima intención de dejarlo ir.

Pero lo que Splendid desconocía era que Lifty no era capaz de actuar sin la autorización de su hermano mayor; por algo había capturado al héroe y lo querían vivo.

Trascurrido unos minutos el peliverde soltó con brusquedad los cabellos contrarios dejando caer la cabeza de héroe que impactó con el duro concreto para luego erguir su postura y rebuscar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón; hasta dar con una soga lo suficientemente resistente, con la cual empezó a atar los pies y manos del débil héroe con suma tranquilad, tener la Kriptonuez de su lado era una ventaja que le garantizaba su seguridad y disminuía la fuerza sobrehumana del "señor justicia".

—¡Gh! ¡p-podrías tener más cuidado...! —.

Alcanzó a decir el debilitado héroe devolviendo su mirada molesta a su verdugo, el cual sonrió con satisfacción al ver a su víctima retorcerse por la fuerza ejercida.

—¡Es más...nadie cortara mi apreciada lengua! —.Añadió el héroe que mas que asustado se mostraba retador y osado frente al ladrón.

Quería moverse bruscamente pero hasta ahora todos sus métodos de liberarse no tenían éxito alguno.

Ahora, atado de manos y pies no había mucho más que hacer.

— Cálmate, viejo, te llevaremos a un lugar muy acogedor "amigo" —.Inquirió Lifty con sorna y luego rodando los ojos; a veces todo lo dicho por el patético héroe le resultaba exasperante en demasía.

Luego de asegurar las ataduras de la indefensa victima sólo sonrió victorioso y luego, con suma facilidad, carga al del antifaz rojo como un saco de patatas en su hombro no sin antes olvidarse de tomar la poderosa gema verde con forma de nuez; que hacía tan frágil al héroe.

— Allí podremos ajustar nuestras cuentas mucho mejor —.Musita misteriosamente el de hebras verdosas antes de carcajear y caminar con el héroe a cuestas en su hombro por los descuidados pasillos de la edificación aparentemente inhabitada.

Aunque el héroe no iba a dejarse llevar con tanta facilidad; en tanto tiempo de lucha con ese par de hermanos se había dado cuenta de algo.

Ninguno de los dos soportaba la terquedad de Splendid.

¿O quizás su tan alta idiotez?

Lleno de ira e impotencia dada la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, siendo capturado por uno del dúo de ladrones cleptómanos de la ciudad; al ser cargado, le lanzó una mirada de desprecio puro y si no fuera por los efectos devastadores de la Kruptunuez le habría derretido la cabeza incluyendo esa molesta sonrisa con sus rayos láser inmediatamente.

Pero en lugar de eso atinó a realizar una opción más, estúpidamente, imprudente de su parte.

El héroe le lanzó un escupitajo en la mejilla a su secuestrador importándole muy poco las consecuencias que podrían avecinarse y seguramente vendrían.

— ¡Me da igual lo que me hagan!, tenlo por seguro que me liberaré y al primero en patearle el trasero será a ti, ¡mocoso cobarde!—.

Fue una declaración demasiado descabellada y temeraria por parte del héroe, quien al parecer aparentaba un tono amenazante pese a la situación que no estaba a su favor, no se iba a mostrar como un pobre perrito asustado ni tembloroso.

Muy mala idea…

No era de extrañarse que Lifty reaccionara de manera agresiva, era fatigante y estúpido que sus víctimas lucharan sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad de escaparse de él. Más aún si del molesto héroe se trataba.

El gesto de burla en el rostro de ladrón se borró siendo reemplazado por uno de palpable molestia, que no tardó mucho en explotar.

— Tch… ¡Eres un maldito cabrón! —.

Lo había estado ignorando por todo el camino hasta la salida del edificio, Lifty quizás era cruel pero no todo el tiempo gustaba de hacer sufrir a sus víctimas a pesar de que se trataba de tonto Splendid. Pero ahora sí le había hecho enojar; fue la gota que rebasó el vaso… la poca paciencia que tenía ya se había agotado y no dudo en agarrar el cuerpo del héroe lanzándolo con fuerza desmedida; como un simple muñeco de trapo para azotarlo contra el parachoques de un camión de carga que se hallaba en frente de ellos, sujetando el cuello de la camisa del héroe, alzó su puño preparándose para descargar toda su ira con un puñetazo dirigido al rostro del héroe.

Splendid no vio venir tal reacción, ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar cuando sintió como su espalda era golpeada por ese parachoques quitándole por segundos el aire a sus pulmones y cuando se percató de que un puñetazo iba directo a su rostro cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

_« Maldito Lifty …_

_Y maldita sea la estúpida Kruptunuez»._

Sin embargo, antes de que Lifty pudiese arremeter contra Splendid una voz masculina se escuchó en el aire lo cual interrumpió la pelea de ambos.

— Deja de jugar y termina con tu parte tal cual cómo dije, idiota—.

De repente las luces delanteras de la camioneta se encendieron, iluminando el oscuro callejón al lado del edificio del cual acababan de salir, y donde ahora se encontraban. La voz masculina que interrumpió el momento parecía provenir desde dentro del vehículo por medio de las ventanillas entreabiertas. Tanto las ventanillas y el parabrisas del vehículo eran oscuro vidrio ahumado siendo difícil intensificar al sujeto fuente de la voz.

¿Esa fue la salvación o el comienzo de un infierno para el justiciero?


	4. Extorsión innegable

**Capítulo 3.**

**| Extorsión innegable. |**

* * *

><p>—Sólo estoy siendo amable con el idiota, así que déjate los celos Lif—bromeó el mayor de los idénticos, riendo cómplice, las mejillas del aludido se tornaron levemente rosáceas un color casi imperceptible a causa de la mofa del otro.<p>

_« Mierda, no es momento para eso, maldito hermano»_ Pasó por la mente del menor quien desviaba la mirada a otro lado en tanto mantenía de pie al joven azulado.

Sin esperar a que su presa recuperara el aire el de sombrero empezó a plantear los términos del trato.

—Ah, un tipo nos robó algo que con mucho esfuerzo nosotros "tomamos prestado" y ahora ésa mercancía está resguardada en un lugar donde nosotros, por imposible que te parezca, no tenemos acceso alguno. ¡Pero gracias a tus magníficos poderes y trabajo en equipo vamos a recuperar! –Estaba usando un tono hecho la víctima en un inicio que luego se tornó sarcástico mientras mantenía una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, Shifty era lo suficientemente cínico como para decirlo con aquella emoción, que obviamente fingía.

Splendid seguía sin habla tosiendo levemente un poco de sangre, jadeante debido al puñetazo y cuando sintió sobre sí la mirada de los hermanos dejó de moverse pero pese de todo no se atrevía a mirarles a la cara sólo se quedaba allí con la mirada hacia abajo, como si estuviera aceptando su derrota.—. . .¿Q-Que quieren que haga? —.Cuestionó el agotado héroe simplemente, mientras intentaba controlarse y no insultarlos para nada pues, eso los enojaría aún más y era mejor para las niñas y su propia persona que este par de gemelos estuvieran tranquilos

Aun así, el superhéroe se sentía dolido y fatigado gracias a los efectos devastadores de la gema verde que los ladrones poseían en su poder, tenía que aceptarlo por ahora mostrarse sumiso ante ellos era lo que sus pensamientos le dictaban.

—Aquí no es un lugar para charlar, estábamos apurados como podrás ver pequeño amigo mío~ .—Decía Lifty, con un tono de voz más suave pero no borraba completamente sus burlas. Soltó los cabellos ajenos y luego optó por sacar una pequeña pero afilada navaja de entre de sus ropajes. El de cabellos azulinos no tenía más fuerza interior como para dedicarse a descifrar los pensamientos de los ladrones, pero no era como si estos fueran a cortarlo con esa cosa ¿no?. Eran ladrones, sería normal que tuvieran armas escondidas por si surgía alguna emergencia. Con el arma afilada el de hebras verdosas decidió cortar las sogas viendo que el héroe no pondría resistencia alguna y si ese fuera el caso aún tenían la criptunuez de su lado (Sólo por precaución)

—Vamos, héroe de pacotilla~ quita esa cara no vamos a lanzarte a un precipicio de muerte, no hoy—.Alegó el ladrón con sombrero mientras acompañaba también las risas de su hermano, era costumbre de ambos reír de ese modo pero si eso logró sacarle el gesto de afligido al héroe— Entra a nuestra "Limusina" para ir a nuestro destino, rápido.–Con ligera sorna, fue Shifty quien prosiguió a dar la orden señalando el camión de carga esperando a que el azulado héroe se moviere al lugar indicado; dentro del vehículo en la parte de los asientos ponían estar tres personas cómodamente para suerte del héroe no lo meterían en la parte de atrás como tenían planeado hacerlo en un principio.

« ¿Limusina? Es lo menos que deberían tener con todas las cosas que cometen… Calma Splendid, sólo ten clama". Pensó el héroe para sus adentros dándose fuerzas mentalmente para la larga trayectoria que tendría.

El peliazul se sobó un poco sus muñecas al momento en que fue liberado y decidió limpiarse un poquito la sangre que tenía sobre su rostro, miró el vehículo y obedeció sin rechistar pues, en ese momento, tenía la mirada de los ladrones acechándolo así que fue y se subió en vehículo, colocándose en el medio, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de que si los ayudaba salvaría las vidas de esas pequeñas no se sentía muy orgulloso de realizar el acto, solo se quedó callado mirando enfrente como si de una estatua se tratase esperando a que los ladrones decidieran ya subirse y arrancar.

_« Que sea rápido…Por favor». _

Al mismo instante en que el hebras azulinas ingresó dentro del vehículo los dos gemelos no tardaron nada en hacerlo mismo, entrando como siempre Shifty al volante y su hermano Lifty del lado opuesto de modo que era el de cabellera celeste entre medio de las dos verdosas.

—¿Por qué tan conversador Splendid-Chibi'tan? —.Volvió a preguntar Shifty con burla e ironía mientras se dedicaba a encender el camión, pisar el pedal y ponerlo en marcha por la autopista de la ciudad casi desierta ciudad iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna y el alumbrado público que iluminaba en su esplendor, puesto se hacía más de noche.

—Quizás la nuez le comió la lengua Heheheh~ —.Espetó con burla el menor de los hermanos sin darle tiempo al héroe de contestar, o lo más seguro que era enojarse, enseguida soltando una carcajada que siempre era acompañada por la cómplice de su hermano. Ambos sabían de antemano el motivo por el cual el justiciero tenía cara de pocos amigos pero eso no les impedía seguir molestándolo como habituaban.

—Hum... —Dudando en hablar el justiciero sólo se cruzó de brazos mientras fijaba su vista enfrente intentando no hacer caso a las burlas de sus indeseados acompañantes—...Yo no le veo la gracia—.fue lo único que dijo con un tono de voz molesto y con el ceño un tanto fruncido, él no era una persona que siempre estaba seria como cierta contraparte suya, no, pero en esa situación lo último que quería escuchar era carcajadas y menos las de esos dos horribles chicos.

—Pfft, eres un aburrido~ héroe de pacotilla—Se quejó Lifty, inflando sus mejillas como un niño pequeño mientras recargaba su espalda en el asiento del vehículo y estiraba los pies a su gusto. Si no fuera por el cansancio que le provocaba hacer tantos robos en el día probablemente hubiera seguido molestando a su víctima, pero se daría el tiempo de un pequeño descanso, Splendid lo agradecía internamente.

— ¿Ya te das por vencido, hermanito? —.No tardó en decir el de cabello verde con sombrero, torciendo en sus labios una sonrisa burlesca dirigida esta vez a su idéntico.

—No seas estúpido, tú me dejas el trabajo pesado a mí—.Reprochó molesto el menor.

—No sé de lo que hablas~ —.Musitó sarcástico el de sombrero verde.

—Concéntrate en manejar mejor, imbécil—.Replicó el ya frustrado Lifty, sin saber qué más decir a excepción de insultos puesto que, ni en peleas de insultos o agresión física podía ganar contra su hermano mayor, al no de frente.

Y prácticamente fueron peleando verbalmente todo el recorrido hasta que el camión se alejaba del a ciudad, olvidándose por unos veinte minutos del héroe que tenían como "invitado" justo en medio de ambos. El héroe tuvo que usar toda su paciencia para no tomarlos de los pelos o de las orejas y reñirlos como si de una madre se tratara —...No pueden comportarse como adultos sólo por una vez —.Refunfuñó Splendid, mas su queja no fue escuchada por ninguno de los dos hermanos que, sinceramente, sí parecían niños.

Al menos era mejor que se comportasen como niños en lugar de chicos hostiles como antes.

Al cabo de ese tiempo luego de cruzar unos rieles de trenes llegaron a un especie de pueblo con aspecto lúgubre cual se veía aparentemente vacío y descuidado dando a entender que estaba abandonado, el camino se hizo bastante largo para el justiciero y cuando por fin agradeció a todos los dioses que éstos dos cleptómanos dejaran la pelea, logró divisar a un pequeño pueblo al que se acercaban. Shifty dejó las peleas con su hermano para estacionar el camión en frente del único edifico de tres pisos en el lugar, todo lo demás eran pequeñas cabañas o casas de manera en pésimo estado a excepción de este que era de concreto aunque eso no quitaba lo deplorable de su aspecto. Ambos gemelos se bajaron del vehículo en espera que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando el ojiazul por bajó del coche sólo se limitó a observar, aunque no era un lugar muy atractivo para Splendid a decir verdad, elevó una ceja mientras contemplaba el hogar del peculiar par de hermanos.

— ¿No te gusta nuestro hogar, Splend'? —Unisonó de ambos gemelos, quienes parecían estirándose y disfrutando su tan preciado "hogar dulce hogar", o su simple madriguera cómo el héroe le juzgaría.

—Espero que el dinero que roben lo usen para poder cambiarse de lugar o renovar este sitio—.Respondió con simpleza el justiciero alzándose de hombros, total el aspecto del lugar le daba igual, sólo daba gracias a que podía respirar sin que aquél par de ladrones estuviese peleándose a sus oídos.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Splendid ambos gemelos cruzaron miradas y sonrieron como el mismísimo gato Cheshire sólo que en versión más siniestra, mostrando sus relucientes dientes y aquellos ojos esmeraldas que brillaron con maldad, como si ambos se hubieran leído los pensamientos en ese instante. Sin comentar nada burlón ambos devolvieron la mirada al héroe empezando a caminar hacia él, pero esta vez no iban de burla; Algo que extrañó un poco al de hebras azulinas que los miró desde su sitio sin la intención de moverse, los dos hermanos tenían una expresión tan seria que tratándose de lo infantiles que eran daría miedo en cualquiera que los conociera.

—Disculpemos por no traerlo al hotel cinco estrellas que esperaba, oh, gran héroe de pacotilla—.Ironizó el mayor del dúo de cleptómanos, en ese neutro hilo de voz que hipnotizaría a cualquiera damisela, mientras elevaba la diestra y tomando descaradamente del mentón a Splendid con su mano, algo brusco, para que éste le mirara a los ojos verdosos que brillaron como gemas. El de antifaz rojo no supo cómo descifrar esa acto y por más que tratase de apartar el rostro los dedos del ladrón tenían completamente apresada la mandíbula quitándole las posibilidades de evitarlo, un cosquilleo le taladró el estómago sin saber el por qué.

—Nos vamos a asegurar que tenga el trato que se merece, su alteza —.Añadió el menor de todos, quien se había acercado a sólo centímetros del oído del héroe para susurrarle con malicia en tanto su traviesa mano se enroscaba en la cadera del confundido Splendid, descartando cualquier posible escape de sus garras. El cuerpo del de hebras azules se tensó y tembló por la cercanía del par de idénticos sintiendo cómo la respiración se tornaba pesada ¿qué era esa extraña atmósfera?.

Ninguno de los dos borraba la expresión de sus rostros en ése momento, era extraño que los gemelos actuasen de esa forma, mucho más para el despistando héroe que no se percataba de la situación o más bien, lo que aquellos hermanos estaban insinuándole.

« ¿Qué están tramando…? ».Fue lo único capaz de pensar la mente del héroe para luego quedar en blando, tener tan peligrosamente cerca y esa manera a los gemelos no podía ser bueno, es decir, ¿quién querría estar así?

Sin tener algo más que acotar, los hermanos hicieron distancia nuevamente de su víctima sin mucho interés en él luego yéndose hacia la parte de atrás del camión de carga, dejando a Splendid aún más confundido y con millares de incógnitas en su cabeza , segundos después la voz de Shifty no tardó en llamar al héroe en un tono más bien de orden en lugar de petición.

— Ven acá, Splend.

Si bien hacía quedado atónito ni había formulado palabra alguna cuando hace nada tuvo a los ladrones así de cerca debía admitir que por una vez sintió algo de inferioridad por estos tipos, al menos se portaron como tal, no de una manera muy lógica pero algo es algo.

«No puedo creerme esto pero ojala que estuviera Splendont o el psicópata de Flippy».Pensó el superhéroe y se cruzó nuevamente en brazos al ver como estos se alejaban y al poco tiempo lo llamaban, soltó un pequeño suspiro, se le ocurrió en mente que a lo mejor estos querían darle una buena dosis de golpe o hablarles sobre el robó y...vaya, con tantas peleas y tanta pérdida de tiempo había olvidado por completo el plan y... a las chicas.

Tenía que dejar esos pensamientos tontos atrás o de lo contrario no iba a poder concentrarse. Creer lo que el par de peliverdes decía seguramente lo llevaría a la mismísima locura, aunque ya se sentía como en un manicomio.

— Ya voy, ya voy... —Dijo en respuesta con un poco de fastidio como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, camino lentamente hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del camión y observó con intriga cómo los hermanos parecían estar hablando entre ellos, pero quién dijo miedo, se atrevió a interrumpir de todos modos.— ¿Qué ocurre?

El mayor de los gemelos se encargaba de abrir la puerta trasera del dicho camión y de allí sacó unas tres bolsas de lona repletas de esos hermosos billetes verdes que significaban todo tanto para él como a su hermano menor.— Lleva esto ahí dentro, todo—.Señaló con la mirada el edificio frente al que estaban estacionados y volvió a ordenar, arrojándole al héroe los tres sacos de dinero uno a la vez como si tratase con una mula de carga.

—Y más te vale tener cuidado o de lo contrario incrustaré esta cosa en tu ojo—.Amenazó Lifty, mostrando el trozo de criptonuez que tenía en su mano al héroe y que en todo el trayecto había estado guardando en una pequeña caja.

El de hebras azules casi se había caído por tomar tan repentinamente esos sacos aunque claro, no es que le pesaran mucho «¿Estos se creen que soy un carrito para llevar cosas o qué?». fue lo que pensó y desvió la mirada al momento en que Lifty le mostro la criptonuez. Con sólo verla ya le causaría nauseas horribles.

—Ah, adentro hablaremos de cuál será nuestro plan, así que apresúrate Splendid-chan—.Mencionó Shifty con un tono de voz más casual de orden, para luego, al igual que su hermano, caminar en rumbo hacia la edificación, subiendo un par de escalones hasta quedar frente a la entrada principal de lo que parecían un hotel donde se alojaban, adentrándose ambos en el mismo y dejando la enmienda más pesada al héroe.

Comenzó a caminar hacía el edificio luego de ser dejado atrás mientras que en su mente pasaban miles de cosas en las que en todas y cada una derrotaba a esos dos y salvaba a las chicas aunque también todas eran un tanto tontas así que dejó sus fantasías de lado nuevamente. Al entrar miró a todos lados, observando lo que parecían una recepción de hotel pero llena de polvo y objetos viejos o rotos ¿dónde podría dejar el dinero?, es más, ¿dónde estaban esos dos? escuchaba sus molestas risas pero no los veía por ningún lado— ...Me estaré volviendo loco—.Mencionó para sí mismo el héroe con una afligida e irónica sonrisa.

Todavía no sentía sus poderes volver seguro aún estaban bajo los efectos de la gema verde que poseían los gemelos, sin embargo, no los veía por ningún lado y aquellas palabras que el par le dedicó ahora no salían de su cabeza, ¿a qué se estarían refiriendo realmente? ¿qué planeaban? ¿por qué cambian de ser infantiles a ser unos bastardos irresistibles? ¡¿Irresistibles, qué demonios pensaba ahora?!

Dudas, enojo, dudas y más dudas. Era lo único que el dúo de cleptómanos ocasionaba en Splendid, su cabeza era un desastre, quizás en realidad ya empezaba a volverse loco por culpa de esos hermanos y sus jugarretas que tendría que soportar por culpa de aquella amenaza, o mejor dicho, un chantaje bien planeado.

¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante en ese hotel degradado?


	5. Bienvenido al basurero

**Capítulo 4.**

** | Bienvenido al basurero. |**

* * *

><p>Hacia unos cuantos minutos que el héroe enmascarado yacía dentro de aquel edificio que parecía ser un viejo hotel, situado en un pueblo abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad donde un par de ladrones le tenían cautivo, o más bien no le habían dejado otra opción la cual seguir. Literalmente, Splendid se sentía como una pequeña ardilla atrapada dentro de alguna cueva de depredadores hambrientos y siempre al asecho, pero no podía permitir que sus pensamientos le dominaran luego de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a ese lugar. Tal vez sólo era su imaginación que jugaba en su contra.<p>

Dejando todos sus pesares de lado, el de hebras azulinas soltó un suave suspiro mientras que a duras penas intentaba ver lo que tenía por delante, sin embargo, las enormes bolsas de dinero que cargaba consigo–y que aquél endemoniado dúo de hermanos le obligó a llevar–se lo impedían un poco. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde pepinos se habían metido los gemelos cleptómanos?

De lo que el héroe no se percataba era que cuatro hermosos y–a su vez–siniestros ojos de color verde esmeralda lo tenían muy bien vigilado; observando al desorientado súper héroe andar por la recepción de la estructura, el par de gemelos se habían escondido detrás de una pared asomándose a penas notables para alcanzar a ver el rostro de confusión que se mantenía plasmado en Splendid, al momento que el héroe tropezó con unas cuentas cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo los hermanos inevitablemente sonrieron, soltando pequeñas risillas. Antes de ser notados por el otro, ambos caminaron un par de estrechos pasillos alejándose de la recepción y terminando por dar en una amplia sala. Todo indicaba que era el centro del establecimiento ya que contaba con un juego de muebles–de un pálido color rojo– maltratados y algo gastados por el tiempo, y justo en el centro de los polvorientos sofás yacía una pequeña mesita de sala y justo al frente de estos un artefacto que no podía faltar: una televisión plasma. Era irónico pensar que unos ladrones tan habilidosos y de renombre en aquella ciudad no incluyeran en su guarida de más de esos lujos que sólo se ven en sueños y en mansiones de ricachones multimillonarios. Aunque a Shifty y Lifty no parecía molestarles en nada el lugar donde vivían; siempre estaban ocupados robando y huyendo de la justicia como para preocuparse en remodelar algo que no valdría la pena. A menos que el edificio se demoliera y volviera a reconstruir, no perderían tiempo derrochando dinero en ese vejestorio.

Hacía años que los de cabellera verdosa se ocultaban allí sin importarles en su mínimo hacer cambios al lugar, de igual forma cada uno tomó asiento en esos polvorientos muebles. Cada uno expresaba una satisfactoria sonrisa ampliada en los labios. Habían dejado atrás al héroe a mera conciencia.

— Hey, Shif… ¿No crees que estamos siendo muy duros con el idiota?—Cuestionó Lifty a su hermano mayor, de pronto, lo que hizo que Shifty volviera el rostro hacia él con ligera sorpresa.

— ¿Hm? nadie es tan idiota como para perderse en este lugar, sabrá llegar aquí él y con el dinero—Le contestó el mayor haciendo ademán de agitar su mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

—No me refería a eso pe-…—Intentó replicar el menor de los idénticos pero sólo para terminar siendo interrumpido por su hermano mayor, el no dudó en aprovechar para burlarse un poco de él.

— ¿No me digas que te estás empezando a preocupar, hermanito~? Oh, ya sé ¿así que te van los tipos como el héroe de pacotilla? —Inquirió con gracia el mayor de los gemelos, gestando una burlesca sonrisa dirigida a su idéntico con todas las intenciones de hacerle enojar.

— No seas imbécil, sólo iba a decir que luego nos va a golpear con más fuerza cuando lo dejemos ir—Contestó de inmediato Lifty, refunfuñando y fulminando con la mirada al mayor. A veces, no soportaba a su propio hermano pero aun así no podía ignorarlo o simplemente pasar por alto sus actos.

No muy lejos de ahí, mientras los hermanos seguían discutiendo el héroe continuaba deambulando por los pasillos hasta que de repente se acordó de sus poderes–había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde que la Kriptunuez llegó a afectarle y quizás sus poderes ya estaban de vuelta–soltó un suspiro y se llamó a si mismo idiota por no pensarlo antes, rápidamente activo su visión de rayos x y su súper audición de manera que escucharía hasta el más pequeño alfiler caer al suelo, así podría encontrar más fácil a los ladrones, sin embargo, comenzó a escuchar una par de voces que no estaban muy lejanas.

— Sí, lo más probable es que lo haga… Pero eso qué importa, luego de que tengamos el botin en nuestras manos sólo tendremos que irnos ¿acaso olvidaste el plan, eh?. Ahora deja de balbucear y ve a buscarlo, tal vez sí es tan idiota como para perderse, se ha tardado ya—.Culminó Shifty con exigente tonalidad, para luego recostarse en el sofá y colocarse el sombrero sobre su rostro para así disminuir un poco la claridad de la sala la cual le molestaba. Su hermano menor no dijo nada más y soltó un pequeño bufido, Shifty siempre le ordenaba las cosas más molestas a él, pero no le quedaba de otra que levantarse e ir por el héroe que quién demonios sabía dónde se había metido ahora. Lifty prefería eso en lugar de quedarse allí y que su hermano le siquiera jodiendo con la misma cantaleta.

Gracias a la distancia que mantenía el héroe pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación cuyos gemelos mantuvieron, sin embargo, cosa que le pareció interesante es ¿a dónde irían? quiso saber más pero Shifty ya había enviado al menor a buscarlo, con la duda picándole el estómago sólo continuó su camino hacia donde estaban los bandidos o por lo menos oyó sus voces. En su andar el héroe logró escuchar pasos que cada vez se acercaban más a él, no habían dudas, obviamente se trataba del menor de los hermanos con quien terminó encontrándose.

— Si no estuvieran tan ocupados haciendo bromitas o comportando como niños pequeños podrían al menos haberme esperado —dijo el de antifaz rojo en un tono de fastidio, sin detener sus pasos prosiguió su andar pasando por un lado del ladrón.

Lifty frunció levemente el ceño a punto de soltar un insulto al héroe por su tardanza pero el de hebras azules se le adelantó en las palabras, ¡y pensar que intentaba ser un poco más piadoso con él!, el de cabello verdoso bufó con altanería levantando su propio mentón con orgullo. Esta vez no iba a simplemente quedarse callado— ¿Niños dices? ¡Jáh! Entonces unos niños te tienen a ti, supuestamente un héroe que no es más que una farsa, comiendo de sus manos, ¿qué irónico, no? —Soltó sin ningún cuidado aquellas palabras que iban dirigidas como puñales directo a Splendid con toda la intención de lastimarlo, esbozando una sonrisa muy característica que sólo reflejaba burla por dónde quiera que se le mirara Lifty se giró sólo para encontrarse con la espalda del héroe.

El de hebras azuladas frenó de golpe, no porque quisiera, sino a causa de que sus propias piernas le impedían avanzar otro paso más. No se podía negar que el mortífero comentario no había afectado lacerante en el utópico corazón de Splendid, no obstante, el héroe se negó a mostrarse afectado por omitiendo en lo más profundo de su ser cualquiera palabra que gritara por salir de sus labios.

Él era un buen héroe.

¿Lo era, no?

…

—Ah, apropósito…—No obteniendo respuesta, el menor de los ladrones decidió adelantar a Splendid quien aún seguía estático quizás sumergido en sus pensamientos— Si no te apresuras con eso Shif se va a enojar contigo.—Prosiguió Lifty, mirando de soslayo justo por encima del hombro a su acompañante al pasar por su lado. Para él también sería problemático tener que soportar el estrés de su hermano mayor encima suyo.

—Cla- claro...hablas como si yo no conociera a tu hermanito—Splendid reaccionó finalmente, inquiriendo el mismo tono de siempre sólo para disimular todo aquellos que sentía muy dentro de él y que prefirió no mencionar. Él por lo menos conocía–o tan sólo una parte–del lado cruel de Shifty, y ni hablar de otras veces que intentaba escapar de los bandidos, fallaba y el resultado de eso era una paliza para toda la noche más escupitajos extra por la mañana.

"No has visto ni un tercio de él enojado en verdad..."Alcanzó a susurrar el de hebras verdosas realmente en un tono muy poco audible, en serio trataba de ser un poco más suave con el héroe pero éste ni siquiera lo valoraba y eso molestó un poco al menor de los bandidos, pero ni importancia le tomó luego.

No hubo más intercambio de palabras entre ellos, por suerte, el tiempo que tardaron en llegar a la sala del establecimiento fue corto. El ladrón con sombrero aún aguardaba estando echado en el sofá, empezando a impacientarse pensaba en ir él mismo por su hermano y Splendi hasta escuchar algunos pasos acercarse enseguida se irguió levantándose, había estado esperando un rato allí por lo que no era de extrañarse si estaba algo irritado.

Splendid decidió dejar de momento las bolsas encima de la mesita yaciente en la sala para después encontrarse con el rostro molesto de Shifty, el de hebras azulinas sólo desvío la mirada durante unos segundos ya que le incomodaba un poco que le mirase así—¿Y ahora qué? —fue lo único que el héroe mencionó en ese momento.

_« ¿Jugar al caballito o gastar el dinero en chucherías?»_ Pensó el justiciero para sus adentros, rogando asimismo por equivocarse en la primera de sus suposiciones.

— ¿Dónde mierda estaban? —Demandó Shifty clavando su mirada feroz en los recién llegados, primero al héroe y luego a su hermano que veía detrás de éste. Como si esperara una razón suficiente como para no otorgarles un coscorrón a cada uno.

—Follando, qué más podría ser—Alegó sarcástico Lifty mientras alzaba una ceja para mirar a su idéntico, sin una pizca de vergüenza–después de todo esas palabras y más siempre estaban presentes en su vocabulario– pero su broma fue con el fin se sacar aunque sea un poco el malhumor de su hermano y al parecer le funcionó. La atmosfera pesada de pronto se disipó del mayor de los peliverdes y quien terminó tensándose fue Splendid cuando el comentario de Lifty flotó en el aire como si nada.

Volvía el juego de dos contra uno.

El de hebras azulinas se ruborizo irremediablemente al oír a Lifty mientras en sus pensamientos le lanzaba todo tipo de maldiciones e insultos y, antes de soltar palabra alguna, fue el mayor de los bandidos quien volvió a hablar.

—Ya me extrañaba que demoraran tanto. Ya que se divirtieron sin mí, será mejor seguir con lo nuestro ¿qué dices , Splendid?—Mencionó el joven de sombrero en tono irónico y luego soltando una carcajada mientras se acercaba al justiciero poniéndose a un lado de él, sorprendentemente sin acotar algo burlesco o humillante para el justiciero pasó su brazo derecho por encima del hombro del nombrado como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Splendid miró extrañado la sonrisa y el cambio radical que mostraba Shifty, ¿sería un sueño ver esa sonrisa sincera?, por unas milésimas de segundo el héroe se perdió en la voz aterciopelada que el mayor de los ladrones utilizaba, bajando la guardia mientras se rompía la cabeza preguntándose el porqué de aquel gesto.

Aunque la felicidad no duró mucho, en menos de un par de segundos fue Lifty quien le propinó al héroe una fuerte patada por la espalda a orden de unas señas de su hermano–que sigilosamente logró darlas a entender–, al mismo tiempo Shifty le empujó para que el ingenuo héroe cayera en dirección a uno de los maltratados y polvorientos sofás.

Splendid no tuvo tiempo a nada cuando su cuerpo se desplomó en el mueble y su cabeza se enterró en el asiento; en una posición bastante incomoda, agradecía tener esos súper poderes que le aminoraban el sentir dolor…pero no quería estar otro segundo más junto a ese par de hermanos.

—Primero tome asiento antes de decir algo, por favor, y póngase cómodo—Inquirió Shifty con una sonrisa fingidamente amable.

— Ohoh~ a veces suenas como alguien refinado, Shif~ —Comentó Lifty con una sorna sonrisa acompañando posicionándose a un lado hermano mayor, ambos formaron de nuevo esa sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios mientras pequeñas carcajadas comenzaron a resonar en toda la sala a causa del adolorido héroe que se removía buscando su acomodo en el sofá. El héroe apenas pudo girar la cabeza para observar con ligera molestia a los hermanos, Shifty sonreía como viendo un espectáculo entretenido mientras que Lifty le mostraba la lengua al adolorido Splendid en señal de burla.

El par cesó las risas cuando el mayor de ambos decidió hablar nuevamente.

—Ahora, silly-hero, dejando las bromas de lado...

— Eso no era necesario…—Se quejó el justiciero soltando un leve bufido, sentándose de frente para dar la cara a los ladrones en vez de su trasero. Sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna por lo cual enserio el semblante— ¿Primero será la historia o pasaran directamente al plan?—cuestionó Splendid.

— Primero que nada, algo que historia para que estés enterado y no quieras arruinar nuestro plan luego con tu estupidez —Espetó Shifty formando en su rostro una expresión seria para demostrar que no iba de juegos.

—Y más te vale que no lo hagas y esas chicas serán historia antigua.—Añadió Lifty al a oración de su hermano mayor, el héroe apretó la mandíbula al igual que sus manos en puños ¿qué clase de plan serie ese?. No conocía del todo a los ladrones pero de mentes como las de ellos no se esperarían cosas buenas.

Ahora Splendid se encontraba dentro de los aposentos de Shifty y Lifty, tendría que acatar sus reglas por las buenas o por las malas. Ladrones eran ladrones, por más infantiles que fueran algunas veces o la amabilidad que ellos pudiesen aparentar siempre que quisieran.

No existía forma de hacerlos cambiar, ¿qué se podía esperar?, la basura no dejaría de ser basura por más que se intentase demostrar lo contrario.


	6. ¿Toda la noche?¡Toda la noche!

**Capítulo 5.**

**| ¿Toda la noche? ¡Toda la noche! |**

* * *

><p>El justiciero se mantenía atento a cualquiera palabra que saliera de la boca de los ladrones, no quería perderse de detalles y menos cuando se trataba del par de estafadores más mencionados por toda la ciudad de Happy tree town. ¿Qué tal si se distraía y terminaba siendo engañado nuevamente?, en muchas ocasiones era lo mismo pero ahora el tema requería mayor seriedad para Splendid cuando se incluían vidas inocentes.<p>

_« Giggles, Petunia, Flaky. Les aseguro que las salvaré cueste lo que cueste…»_

— Se trata de un anciano y su hijo, son estafadores multimillonarios de muchas empresas exteriores; ellos nos quitaron a nosotros una gran cantidad de objetos valiosos que por desgracia no podíamos recuperar así como así. Ellos estarán aquí en la ciudad mañana, específicamente en el puerto de Russel. Justamente en uno de estos cruceros que también les pertenecen —empezó a explicar Shifty mientras sacaba del bolsillo de sus jeans un papel, o mejor dicho, un folleto que mostró al héroe y a su vez le interrumpió los pensamientos. Prosiguió— Es lujoso y sólo permiten el paso a millonarios, importante o personas participes a sus empresas. Diremos que somos socios importantes de su compañía y eso les bastará a los bastardos para abrirnos las puertas —.Decía Shifty sin retirar su mirada de los orbes azul cielo del héroe, hizo una pausa y miró de reojo a su hermano, por último guardando el folleto nuevamente luego de que Splendid le diera un breve vistazo. Lifty asintió y fue el quien continuó.

—Para eso nos creé una identidad falsa a cada uno, siéntete honrado de eso, héroe de pacotilla. Serás un accionista al igual que nosotros y te usaremos para salir del buque si se nos dificultan algunas cosas—Enunció el menor de los ladrones, y ambos hermanos aguardaron por unos momentos por si alguna pregunta surgía del justiciero.

Splendid, aunque un poco absorto, logró procesar todo aquellos que los ladrones vociferaron.— y...¿Qué piensan hacer cuando estén dentro del crucero? Digo, todos esos objetos "valiosos" deberían estar en un sitio muy bien protegido seguramente sea en una recamara del barco, ¡típico de toda clase de villano! —Inquirió el de hebras azulinas como si hubiera acertado en el clavo, sutilmente colocó el dedo índice y pulgar sujetando su propio mentón, cerrando confiadamente los ojos por breves momentos. Una de sus "fantásticas ideas" estaba a punto de hacerse presente.

— ¡Además, para qué hacemos tanto drama! puedo ir allí, recuperar los objetos fácilmente apartando toda clase de obstáculo y volver aquí ahora mismo —al momento que abrió los ojos dejando de "pensar" sólo se encontró con Shifty y Lifty boquiabiertos, literalmente con la mandíbula casi en el suelo.

Más que sorprendidos por la "brillante" idea del justiciero–léase con sarcasmo–los hermanos quedaron completamente estáticos con mucha carencia de expresión al escuchar semejante proposición, en serio ¿qué tenía Splendid en la cabeza?, el silencio invadió por completo la sala ya que ninguno de los hermanos parecía reaccionar o tan siquiera decir algo. Claro que la paz no duró por mucho, alrededor del minuto apenas se escuchó un leve bufido que vino acompañado por estruendosas carcajadas por parte de ambos peliverdes.

—. . .

— Pfft…

—¡MWEHEHEHE-EHEHEH!—Y los idénticos no tardaron en explotar en carcajadas, hasta pequeñas lagrimas superficiales se asomaban por el borde de sus ojos debido a esto y la gracia que el "genial" plan del héroe les había provocado. Splendid se espantó por unos momentos pegando un brinquito en el mueble, cuando gradualmente fueron bajando el tono de sus estrepitosas risas hasta finalmente detenerse, luego un gran suspiro unisonó del par de gemelos para devolver su atención al desconcertado peliazul.

—Q-qué es lo que hace tanta gracia pequeños rufian- …

Intentó replicar el de antifaz rojo, sin entender la razón de porqué los gemelos rieron de esa forma, quizás "Pequeños rufianes de cuarta" sería el insulto perfecto para contra-atacarlos. Sin embargo, si frase ni siquiera logró ser completada cuando el mayor de los bandidos interrumpió como siempre.

— Ay, ¡en serio era así de fácil! ¿por qué no se nos ocurrió en un principio? A ver~ a ver~ ¿por qué será, es que soy taaan imbécil ? ¡Ah, espera, es cierto! —Inquirió Shifty con un timbrar irónico en su tono de voz. Estando al frente del sillón donde el héroe se encontraba sentado, él encorvó un poco su espalda y su mano atrapó el desprotegido cuello de Splendid sin ningún cuidado pero no hacía presión, no aún. El justiciero se tensó e intento a toda costa echarse hacia atrás al sentir como el ladrón se acercaba cada vez más pero las malditas leyes de la física le impedían que traspasara un objeto sólido, como era aquel sofá.

— Se trata de personas multimillonarias que con sólo un chasquido de dedos te hacen desaparecer del mapa, tienen seguridad especializada y avanzada en caso de asaltos, no sabemos dónde está oculto lo que buscamos y por último: al parecer alguien no entendió el plan de "Sin hacer mucho alboroto o usando la fuerza", si fuera así de fácil hace tiempo que ya hubiéramos recupero lo nuestro, héroe de pacotilla y para rematar, idiota—Continuó el ladrón con sombrero, con una expresión severa mientras que su hermano menor permanecía expectante de la situación, ¿por qué habría de correr riesgo y meterse?, el héroe se lo buscó.

Splendid quería decir algo más, pero mano que sostenía su cuello comentó a cerrarse ejerciendo fuerza acreciente que no sólo le quitaba el habla, sino que su respiración se tornaba dificultosa. De nuevo, esa situación incómoda donde uno de los ladrones estaba tan malditamente cerca de él casi respirándole en el rostro.—Gh...—El héroe no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la vergüenza aunque su máscara le ocultaba un poco, pero con un brusco movimiento de su cabeza y gracias a su fuerza se apartó de Shifty mientras acariciaba levemente su cuello para evitar los ojos esmeraldas desvió la mirada hacia las ventanas, cuyas cortinas encontraban algo rasgadas y algunos vidrios rotos.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! mejor no digo nada y os dejo la parte del plan a ustedes, por cierto, ¿cuándo tenemos que ir?— Fue lo primero que atinó a decir, de mala gana, Splendid sólo querían cambiar el tema de conversación cuanto antes y evitar que Shifty volviera a agredirlo de esa forma.

Y ahora que se fijaba mejor, en cuanto a la edificación; las paredes también se encontraban con pequeñas grietas surcando en toda su extensión al igual que alguna que otra telaraña. No se imaginaba a los hermanos haciendo limpieza en el lugar, y con mucha razón: eran unos holgazanes cuando no se trataba de dinero.

Ninguno de los gemelos se molestó en darle respuesta inmediata al de hebras azulinas en cuanto a su pregunta, ambos fácilmente se dieron cuenta de lo que tramaba el justicio y no cederían. Como cosas de la vida, la ley del par de ladrones eran sencilla: Sólo se burlaban de Splendid.

Aunque ni menos hubiesen esperado por la forma altanera en que el héroe seguía actuando, ¿cuándo pensaba rendirse ante ellos?.

Shifty no dudo en meter la mano en los pantalones de su idéntico, rebuscando entre los bolsillos ajenos hasta dar con aquella gema verde que le facilitaría torturar al héroe con más gusto. Lifty no se sobresaltó, conociendo a su hermano desde el nacimiento podía predecir lo que se avecinaba. Splendid, por su parte, observó con horror como aquella piedra verde volvía a relucir malignamente ante sus celestinos ojos.

Con su mano desocupada, el mayor de los ladrones volvió a tomar bruscamente el cuello del justiciero, haciendo presión en la garganta ajena sin ningún tipo de abstinencia de su parte notando que su mirada trataba de ser evitada por el héroe; en parte, era algo que le desagradaba en demasía porque pareciera que no le prestaban atención y mientras analizaba cada pequeña facción del dolor ajeno, él simplemente prosiguió a contestar:— Será mañana, mañana por la mañana… Así que te guste o no vas a tener que quedarte el resto de la noche aquí…—Indico el de sombrero, con una sonrisa maliciosa ampliándose en sus labios.

La fatiga regreso aún peor al cuerpo del héroe cuando la Kriptunuez se hizo presente, por primera vez la expresión indescriptible que veía de Shifty le atemorizaba un poco. Se retorcía mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de su agresor queriendo quitárselo de encima aunque en esa posición no había mucho que el pobre justiciero pudiese hacer.

—Toda la noche con nosotros Hehe~ —Añadió Lifty a la oración de su hermano soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa más que de burla; la atmosfera volviera a tornarse pesada y ni loco iba a intervenir aunque Shifty estuviera prácticamente estrangulando al héroe, él ya se lo había advertido.

— Su-suel…Nngh…—Pedir que Shifty se detuviera era inútil, o quizás el mayor de los ladrones se hacía el sordo porque disfrutaba ver sufrir a Splendid ¿no? por parte del susodicho, el justiciero que ya empezaba a quedarse sin oxígeno miró de reojo al menor que se encontraba junto al de sombrero, simplemente parecía que le suplicaba, le gritaba ayuda y piedad solo con la mirada—Ghn...

Shifty hizo caso omiso a la súplica verbal por parte del héroe, porque vamos ¡que lo estaba disfrutando!, le miraba con total diversión y aplicaba más fuerza a conciencia–quizás hasta podría dejar sus dedos marcados en la piel–cada vez que por su mente pasaban los molestos recuerdos donde sus planes de robo eran arruinados, aplastados e irrumpidos por cierto héroe metiche, ahora podía hacerlo pagar por todo ¿por qué no?.

Lifty tragó saliva al ver que su gemelo no tenía intenciones de detenerse y era por eso que no lo hacía enojar muy seguido, pero ahora no era eso lo que ponía los nervios de punta sino tener la mirada del peliazul sobre él; ¡Mierda!, parecía un cachorro herido que le imploraba por su ayuda y también le parecía molesto.

_« No me mires así…»_

Segundos después de pensárselo el menor de los gemelos decidió hablar con un tono casual, que parecía algo desinteresado en el asunto de su otra parte idéntica.

—Si lo vas a matar ahora yo mejor me voy a contar el dinero que robamos ho-…—El menor estaba a punto de girar sus cuerpo para ir por los sacos de billetes verdes, pero de repente Shifty volvió su atención a él.

— Ni se te ocurra, yo soy quien siempre cuenta el dinero—El peliverde de sombrero pareció reaccionar con la sola mención del "dinero" interrumpiendo a su hermano e inmediatamente liberó al cuello de su víctima del brutal agarre y fue entonces donde le mostró una pequeña sonrisa burlona al héroe frente a él.— ¡Oye! Little Hero, yo sólo estábamos jugando, no iba enserio. Por cierto Lif, dile la otra parte del plan al idiota…No quiero que lo arruine esta vez. —Dicho esto por parte del mayor de los peliverdes, éste con mucha tranquilidad se fue a por los sacos de su preciado dinero que estaban en la mesa, los tomó en brazos y se fue hacía el piso de arriba desapareciendo por las escalerillas justo al frente de la sala con todo y Kriptunuez en mano.

Le gustaba estar a solas, sólo él y el dinero.

— ¿Seguro que no eres masoquista o algo así? —Cuestionó Lifty con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz mirando de reojo al héroe, soltando una pequeña risita al final. Al parecer su "estrategia de persuadir a Shifty" había tenido éxito para suerte de Splendid.

El pobre héroe a duras penas se recuperaba, por poco y no perdía la conciencia. Una vez que llenó sus pulmones del agradable oxígeno, suspiro con alivia mientras mirada el lugar por dónde Shifty se había marchado.

¿Qué fue eso?

¿Qué había hecho para merecer tanto bullying?

—Agh...Dios.. Pensé que no lo contaba, podría haberse ahorrado ese numerito. Y...tú... — Mencionó en un poco aliviado y más tranquilo, dirigiendo sus ojos azul cielo para encontrarse con los verdosos ajenos. Splendid se puso de pie sin apartar su mirada de aquél joven bandido, como el buen héroe que era debía agradecer apropiadamente a su salvador.

—Gracias...— dijo, extendiendo la mano hacía Lifty como gesto de hacer un apretón, a su vez esbozando una pequeña y sincera sonrisa que salió por sí sola, ¿sonreír? no lo había hecho durante todo el día, con tantos golpes, burlas, amenazas y demás se había olvidado por completo de sonreír.

Aunque tampoco tenía que fiarse tanto de uno de los ladrones.

¿O tal vez sí podía?

El menor sólo se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja como si estuviera buscando cualquiera señal de burla en Splendid, sin muchos resultados, el agradecimiento era verdadero. ¿"Gracias"?, su mente tardó en asimilar que esas palabras eran sinceras y hasta un recuerdo le devolvió, era la segunda vez que alguien le agradecía algo en toda su vida. Sin embargo, lo que menos le provocó fue un sentimiento que iba más alla de su entendimiento, ¿Y de qué iba el héroe con esa molesta sonrisa? Era la única que había visto hasta ahora pero de cierta forma… le irritaba.

Sin embargo, se negó rotundamente a aceptar la mano del peliazul, algo que Splendid supuso al instante. Lifty no parecía uno de esos sádicos que disfrutaba ver sufrir a los demás, al contrario de su hermano, tampoco estaba muy interesado en el tema del dinero. Quizás el justiciero podría conversar tranquilamente con él cuando Shifty no estaba presente…

— ¿Es que tu no vas a ir a contar el dinero con tu "hermano mayor" ? — Cuestionó el de hebras azulinas, mientras se daba la vuelta para quitarse su antifaz ¿pasaría la noche allí no? así que tendría que acomodarse a pesar de que casi nunca se quitaba ese pedazo de tela roja.

— ¿Y crees que soy el perro del idiota de Shifty como para correr detrás de él todo el tiempo?, Tks...No me jodas.—Chasqueó la lengua en un gesto altanero mientras estaba a punto de soltar un discurso a cerca de su "buena acción" pero al ver de soslayo al héroe y en eso, su curiosidad se hizo levemente presente al percatándose de que la tela rojiza que siempre cubría sus ojos ya no estaba en su lugar , olvidándose por unos momentos de lo que iba a decir.

Sin mencionar que también olvidó lo que su hermano mayor le había planteado antes de marcharse con el dinero…

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces? —Le fue inevitable no interrogar mientras una de sus finas y verdosas cejas se erguía con cierta incredulidad, ¿por qué ahora y no antes?

_« Para que tener sexo contigo sea más fácil,¿por qué crees que lo haría? ¿es que ya uno no puede acomodarse un poco? »,_ pensó en decir el justiciero pero como era de esperarse tales palabras jamás saldrían de su boca. Él no era ese tipo de personas.

— Un héroe debe cuidar apropiadamente sus pertenencias, además sería incomodo dormir con ella puesta —Declaró y de inmediato se giró dejando ver su rostro desenmascarado y a la vez con su semblante recto.

— Por cierto, espero que las chicas estén bien, si me llego a enterar de que han hecho algo con ellas no dudaré en volver para darles una cambio de rostro a ti y a tu hermanito mayor, y me da igual si llegáis a usar la Kriptonuez —Amenazó, sin que sus palabras temblaran al salir, mientras dejaba su antifaz y su chaqueta azul encima de la mesa y volvía su mirada hacía las ventanas, no podía olvidarse de esas chicas ¿cómo estarían? ¿estarían bien de salud, cierto? además, lo que más le preocupaba ahora era si los ladrones de verdad cumplirían la parte de su trato y las liberarían...

— ¿Un héroe dices, little fucker? Vaya, eres bastante terco hasta para aceptar tu propia realidad. ¿Ah? Oho esas tres chiquillas~ —Musitó con una risa divertida producto de la interrogante del mayor y cierto timbrar arrogante acompañaba en su tonalidad.

Pero en lugar de responder inmediatamente un centenar de ideas insanas le vinieron en mente al menor de los ladrones en ese momento para hacerle una jugarreta a Splendid.

— Jáh, y qué si hicimos algo con esas chicas miedosas ¿Sabes? Ellas no estaban del todo mal y sería entretenido volver a jugar con ellas Hehe~ — Expresó el de hebras verdosas, con ojos afilados que miraban desafiante al héroe en tanto una sonrisa un poco burlona se curvaba entre dientes; no era recomendable tentar a la suerte ciertamente, pero ¿y qué? si al final siempre podía divertirse. El miedo a las amenazas del héroe era mínimas, por no decir nulas y de poca importancia para Lifty.

El justiciero parpadeó un par de veces para luego esbozar una risueña risita mientras empezaba a caminar a paso lento, alrededor del ladrón como si tratara de analizarlo. El de orbes esmeraldas le siguió con la mirada, extrañado al no obtener la reacción que esperaba, estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando el héroe de ojos azul cielo se le adelantó.

—Oh vamos, yo sé que tú y tu hermano mayor son más vírgenes que un niño de seis años, así que no tú me vengas con mentiras y simplemente dime que están bien— Alegó el superhéroe como si nada, después de todas las burlas que había soportado por par de los gemelos ese pequeño comentario burlesco era lo menor que podía decir. Mientras paseaba por detrás del bandido, aprovechó en colocar su diestra sobre los cabellos verdosos del susodicho y despeinarlo con nula brusquedad, ¿estaba siendo demasiado confiado, no?

Bueno, Splendid al menos tenía la ingenua esperanza de que los ladrones no fueran tan malos como se les creía. Al final de cuenta, ellos eran como dos niños pequeños que sólo tomaron una mal camino en sus vida para terminar como actualmente vivían, ¿no?. Eso era lo que el corazón del héroe quería creerse muy dentro de sí.

— ¿Niños? Por su puesto que no…—Lifty estaba a punto de culminar su frase mas no pudo cuando al sentir el tacto en su cabeza se alarmó, soltó un quejido erizándosele el cabello por la sorpresa que frenó su hablar. ¿Por qué demonios seguía hablándole como si fuera un niño pequeño? ¿Ahora lo trataba como uno?

—…Pedazo de mierda—Refunfuñó el menor de antifaz negro, apartando con brusquedad aquella mano ajena de un manotón y luego él mismo se volteó hacia el héroe mirándole con una mueca de sumo enojo con el semblante fruncido, esta vez no la iba a dejarla pasar por alto; no dudo ni dos segundos en abalanzarse sobre el peliazulado tomándole con brusquedad por el cuello de la prenda superior con su diestra mientras su rodilla atinó a plantar un golpe en el estómago ajeno en caso de que éste intentase algo más estúpido.

— ...Hey que vas a ha...¡gh!—Antes de poder darse cuenta, Splendid ya tenía al bandido encima de él estrangulándolo, ¡pero qué va! Esta vez no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente aunque sus fuerzas estuviesen algo agotadas por todos los encuentros anteriores con la Kriptunuez.

— ¡Su-suéltame—El golpe que recibió en su abdomen dejó momentáneamente sin aliento al superhéroe; apenas se recuperó, sin dudarlo, con algo de dificultad, consiguió levantar su puño y darle un golpe limpio en toda la mejilla a su atacante mientras intentaba moverse para poder quitárselo de encima pero le resultaba difícil y a su vez un tanto doloroso por las manos alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Mhg!...M-Maldito…cómo te atreves a golpearme la cara —Le fue imposible evitar el golpe a esa distancia mas sólo le quedó aguantarse el breve dolor que taladraba al costado de su rostro, el golpe a duras penas le hizo retroceder dos pasos pero se mantenía prensado al contrario sin soltarlo en ningún momento.

—¡Q-quítate de encima mío!—Splendid por todos los medios seguía intentando liberarse, sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Estás buscando hacerme enojar, Little fucker? Déjame decirte que aunque haya salvado tu culo del estúpido de mi hermano eso no quiere decir que yo no pueda terminar de partirte el cuello, imbécil. —Amenazó con notable enojo al levantar el tono de su voz a uno más serio, Lifty tenía perfectamente marcado un moretón en su rostro, justamente en la mejilla donde el justiciero atinó a darle.

Por el contrario de su hermano, Lifty no tenía la misma paciencia lo que le hacía un "cabeza caliente" e impulsivo en este tipo de situaciones.

— El casi ser estrangulado al parecer le restó oxígeno a tu cerebro, tal vez quieras unos golpes para recordar con quién mierda estás tratando...—El menor de los peliverdes ignoró las quejas del mayor e instintivamente le propinó un fuerte puntapié al tobillo de Splendid para que éste perdiese el equilibrio cayendo al compacto, con él mismo como resultado; amortiguó su caída dejando caer todo su peso sobre el mayor de hebras celestinas, Lifty dejó escapar otro gruñido mientras escupía a un lado del rostro del héroe…Demonios, seguro le había aflojado un diente, la mejilla aún le dolía. Pero se las iba a pagar, en ese instante se le ocurrió hacer uso de la gema verde que debilitaba aún más los poderes del héroe pero…Shifty se había llevado la maldita roca consigo.

« No necesito esa estúpida piedra para arreglármelas…», pensó para sus adentros ampliando una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios ante la malvada idea que surcó en su insano intelecto.

Splendid, al momento que pudo reaccionar, se encontró con la expresión terrorífica que Lifty expresaba en ese momento, ¿qué planeaba ahora?, las pocas energías que le quedaban al héroe comenzaban a agotarse y a consecuencia de ello no sabía qué más hacer. El de hebras azulinas de repente sonrió con leve nerviosismo dejando de luchar, está vez lo intentaría verbalmente.

—H-hey, vamos no te pongas así, solo estaba jugueteando un poco…¡Es-pe..!..¡Nhg!—

Trataba de sonar como si Lifty fuera amigo suyo, sin embargo, sus palabras se cortaron de golpe al sentir una presión en la zona baja de su cuerpo, sintió como algo rozaba en su entrepierna y en cuestión de segundos empezaba a oprimir esa zona sensible; instintivamente Splendid colocó una mano en su boca para acallar sonidos innecesarios mientras a su vez intentaba cerrar las piernas. Pero la rodilla que estaba colada entre medio de estas se lo impedía.

— Ohoh~ ¿De verdad?, pero si yo apenas comenzaba a divertirme~ —El ladrón soltó aquellas palabras en un tono divertido, sin intenciones de apartar su rodilla de aquel lugar. Por el contario, empezó a moverla lentamente en círculos para hacer enloquecer al pobre justiciero que se removía buscando salida de esa tortura.

—Nnh… Ba..Basta… ¡A-ah…~!—En cuanto Splendid intentó suplicar al ladrón para que se detuviera, un sonido que ni él mismo pudo reconocer se escapó de sus temblorosos labios. Fue un gemido, no podía negarse. El rostro del héroe se tiñó en un color tan rojo como el mismísimo antifaz que siempre cargaba puesto, se maldecía internamente habérselo quitado y que su vergonzosa expresión quedara expuesta a Lifty.

—¿Por qué iba a detenerme? Se nota que empieza a gustarte~ —Musitó el menor los ladrones con voz aterciopelada, sin detener el accionar de su rodilla contra la entrepierna ajena. Splendid alzó su mano en puño para golpear al descarado bandido pero esto no fue posible, las manos del maleante apresaron las suyas con mucha facilidad.— Ahora dime, ¿quién está actuando como virgen, eh?

—Nhg…—Por parte del héroe no hubo respuesta alguna, mordía sus labios con fuerza intentando contener cualquiera sonido extraño que amenazara con salir de su garganta. El justiciero no podía sentirse peor; su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado no sólo por alguien más joven que él, sino que se trataba de un vil ladrón…Y eso no es lo peor, lo peor de todo era que una sensación que le nublaba los sentidos empezaba a cosquillear en su abdomen. ¡Eso no podía estarle gustando!

_« Esto es malo…no debería sentirse bien »._

Lifty estaba lo suficientemente embriagado por aquella sensación de dominio que creía poseer sobre el héroe como para caer en cuenta de cómo se tornaba la situación…La respiración de Splendid comenzaba a volverse más agitada por cada roce dela rodilla de Lifty; el pecho del justiciero se movía de arriba hacia abajo con los latidos descontrolados y pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios involuntariamente. Para Lifty aún no era suficiente, quería ver más, quería oír más...

_« Sólo un poco más…»_

El de hebras verdosas sólo se dejó llevar por lo que sus pensamientos y deseos le dictaban, no quería razonar por qué quería continuar aquel acto en ese momento. El rostro del ladrón se acercaba peligrosamente al del confundido Splendid, cada vez más, acortando la distancia de tal forma que sólo su respiración y el palpitar descontrolado de sus corazones podían escucharse.

— Tks.—Los labios de Lifty estaban a sólo milímetros de juntarse con los del héroe, cuando de repente una mano jaló por detrás de la camisa del bandido alejándolo bruscamente de Splendid, e irrumpiendo en silencio .Se trataba de Shifty, quien ahora tenía un rostro de muy pocos amigos producto del alboroto que su hermano menor y su acompañante habían causado, el mayor de los hermanos se dirigió a ambos con un gesto gélido y un tanto monótono, no había otra manera de actuar realmente.

Lifty se sobresaltó gracias al susto que su idéntico le había pegado, pero lo que más le dejaba desorientado, ¿qué demonios estaba a punto de hacer con Splendid?. Sólo trataba de humillarlo y sin embargo, algo mucho mayor le impulsó dejarse llevar por sus sentidos. El héroe se alivió internamente aunque por otra parte estaba algo nervioso, Shifty parecía estar enojado y tanto él como Lifty desconocían la razón.

— Maldita sea, no puedo dejarte treinta minutos con el héroe de pacotilla porque ya estás haciendo de tus juego estúpidos con él. ¿Y con qué mierda han hecho en la sala?, será mejor que limpien el desastre o de lo contrario barreré el piso con ustedes, par de incompetentes.—Declaró en una tonalidad bastante irritada y con la misma severidad en su facción, soltando así a su hermano y dirigiéndole aquella afilada mirada al héroe que aún seguía tendido en el suelo, hablando con un tanto de arrogancia.

— Levántate ¿qué esperas, a que te ofrezca la mano como a una princesa? —Shifty soltó un bufido luego de lo dicho para después cruzarse de brazos.

El justiciero había quedado atónito por el comentario pero de inmediato reaccionó, volviendo nuevamente a la normalidad. Su vida, literalmente, fue salvada otra vez.

—Prefiero levantarme yo solo… humilde caballero—dijo el justiciero–con leve sarcasmo– sin pensarlo para después maldecirse a sí mismo por lo que acababa de decir, ¡por todas las nueces! él no era así de contestón ¿se le estará pegando la personalidad de esos dos gemelos desagradables?


	7. ¿Toda la noche?¡Toda la noche (II)

**Capítulo 6.**

**| ¿Toda la noche? ¡Toda la noche! |**

* * *

><p>Shifty rodó los ojos al escuchar la altanera respuesta del justiciero, « realmente patético », pensó que lo había sacado de una de esas tontas películas cliché o telenovelas de quinta y baratas que solían transmitirse en la televisión o comics para niños, sin embargo, tan sólo le restó importancia a aquel asunto dirigiendo la atención a su hermano menor.<p>

— Tú...

Habló Shifty con el semblante totalmente recto.

Lifty se estremeció ligeramente al sentir la severa mirada de su hermano sobre él.

El héroe no hacía más que repasar mentalmente lo que acababa de ocurrir, permaneciendo expectante ante la discusión que se avecinaba. Por alguna razón, el ambiente no empezaba a darle buena espina.

—Más vale que recuerdes lo que te he dicho...—advirtió el mayor de los ladrones a su idéntico, sin apartar sus afilados ojos del menor. Splendid que aún estaba presente, giró la cabeza hacia los gemelos tragándose aquella curiosidad que comenzaba a picar su estómago desde un principio, ¿qué sucedía ahora? ¿Qué era lo que Lifty debía recordar?

Tuvo que tragarse sus interrogantes.

—Lo sé, y sólo porque tú creas que eres el mayor de ambos no tienes por qué darme ordenes, imbécil.—replicó Lifty de inmediato en mala gana también, no estaba de un muy buen humor tampoco ya que su hermano siempre le interrumpía y le regañaba como a un niño menor de ocho años–y eso que ambos tenían la misma edad, sólo una diferencia de segundos al nacer– ,lo cual le afectaba provocándole un muy pésimo humor, o empeorándolo mejor dicho.

Aunque ya era costumbre.

—Entonces haz las cosas bien y no te vuelvas otro maldito estorbo —soltó ácido el líder de los ladrones aquellas palabras que iban dirigidas a su idéntico con toda la intención de hacerle daño.

Y le resultó.

Lifty, por su parte se quedó casi estático al escucharle y notar que la expresión severa en el rostro de su hermano no desaparecía, ninguna otra respuesta fue capaz de salir de sus labios. No sabía exactamente qué decir, o al menos eso era lo que proyectaba a simple vista…

Y qué más se podría decir, ellos no eran la familia más unida del mundo.

Tal vez nunca lo fueron, ni mucho menos lo serían.

—Y tú…—Habló Shifty con voz prepotente, esta vez dirigiendo la mirada hacia el héroe, el cual se sobresaltó un poco por la impresión y el ser llamado por el cleptómano.

El de hebras celestina también había quedado sin saber qué comentar gracias a la pesada atmósfera que empezaba a formarse, la voz de Shifty le sacó de sus pensares al instante. Aunque sabía que no sería para algo bueno, al menos no para él.

—Limpia esto y déjate de tonterías también, no me importa cómo o con qué, pero vas a hacerlo. Luego, vete a dormir a una de las habitaciones de arriba porque mañana nos levantaremos temprano para empezar lo planeado, no hagas que mi paciencia se acabe, héroe de pacotilla~ —sentenció claramente en una orden el ladrón con sombrero, afilando su mirada sobre Splendid como advertencia y cierto deje burlón en su voz. Por más que la situación dictase lo contrario, Shifty no estaba realmente enfadado tal cual como lo aparentaba.

Lifty se hizo totalmente el desentendido, no estaba dispuesto a incluirse en lo que él mismo también había ocasionado. Se le escapó un casi imperceptible "Pfftt…" de sus temblorosos labios que contenían una carcajada, y que los oídos del héroe fueron los únicos en escucharle. Al parecer, el menor de los bandidos regresada a su típica actitud de siempre, muy a pesar de lo que su hermano le había dicho.

¿Siempre eran así?, se cuestionaba mentalmente el justiciero.

Y dicho esto último, fue mayor de los pelivedes el primero en caminar hacia las escaleras que conducían a la segunda plataforma de aquel viejo hotel situado a las afueras de Happy Tree Town, y apenas unos segundos después, Lifty no tardó en seguirle el paso dejando en completa soledad al superhéroe en la ahora silenciosa sala. Éste al verse solo soltó un suspiro y miró a su alrededor, visualizando así aquel desastre resultante de su infantil pelea con Lifty–porque todo empezó por un juego, un tonto juego– preguntándose ¿con qué iba a limpiar eso?. El piso era tan viejo y gastado que con sólo unos cuantos pisotones se había agrietado en ciertos puntos incluso llegando a opacarse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

¡Pero qué estaba pensando! ¡¿por qué le daba más importancia al suelo?! ¿Lifty no estaba intentando violarlo o algo así? ¿Qué Spendid no era de su tipo? ¿y no le gustaban las chicas?, por más que superhéroe le diera vueltas al asunto su cabeza no lograba acertar con algo que le diera una explicación o el por qué aquella acción del menor de los ladrones.

La piel del justiciero se erizó como si un hielo recorriera su espalda, agitó levemente la cabeza a los lados en un intento de desvanecer aquellos pensamientos que sólo iban a mortificarlo.

Había otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Por ejemplo, cómo lidiar con el caos presente en la sala.

_« Esto ya está hecho un desastre... »,_ pensó para sus adentros el superhéroe tras soltar un suspiro de resignación. Bueno… no tenía otra opción más que intentarlo, o de lo contrario tendría que soportar quién sabe qué locura de Shifty.

Miró al suelo y las pequeñas rupturas alojadas en el concreto, ¿eso fue a causa de su imprudencia?

— Un cambio de look no mata a nadie — se decía así mismo, dándose ánimos para continuar y terminar lo que en ese momento debía hacer. Splendid tomó aquel "trapo" azul del mueble pasándolo una y otra vez por el piso dañado hasta que éste recuperase un poco el lustre que antes tenía, dejándolo más o menos presentable y luego se irguió de pie echando un vistazo a lo que anteriormente era una de sus prendas de vestir favoritas, su chaqueta.

—Fuiste una genial compañera —expresó con ligera nostalgia el héroe, sosteniendo el trozo de ropa en su mano.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de sacar aquella fiel chaqueta que ahora estaba toda sucia, afuera y lanzarla a un bote de basura para luego realizar un honorable gesto de despedida al empuñar la mano en su pecho. Tal vez parecía un acto tonto e incluso algo exagerado, era sólo una prenda de vestir, aunque para el justiciero significaba un preciado recuerdo de sus días al estar combatiendo la tiranía en las calles de Happy Tree Town.

¿Qué sería de la ciudad ahora?, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer junto a ese par de endemoniados gemelos. Sólo esperaba que todo fuera rápido, y volver a su típica rutina en la ciudad.

Entró nuevamente al hotel y comenzó a subir las escaleras justo como antes Shifty le había indicado, todo estaba oscuro y no se escuchaba ese par de cleptómanos, cosa que despertaba en Splendid ligera incomodidad a cada metro que él avanzaba. Siempre que hay silencio es porque algo está a punto de suceder. Cosa que alertaba al héroe porque siempre que todo permanecía tranquilo, era porque esos rufianes tramaban algo en contra de su persona o quién sabe qué otra cosa extraña. Aceleró el paso hasta llegar rápidamente a una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta del viejo hotel, tras cruzar la puerta y ver la pieza no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y luego cerrar detrás de sí nuevamente. Echaba un vistazo por mera costumbre a la habitación, nada mal–pensó para sus adentros–, al menos contaba con una cama y una almohada en la cual podía darse un merecido descanso por ese día; también había una vieja mesita de noche y una cómoda en el mismo estado, además de una ventana con vista al oscuro cielo de la noche ilumina únicamente por brillantes luceros en la penumbra. Splendid luego de analizar la habitación, se acercó a la cama dejando caer su cuerpo en la misma–como si éste ya no diera para más, de verdad sentía una fatiga mental– mientras observaba con pesadez la ventaba frente a él, detallando los cuerpos celestiales que se proyectaban en sus brillantes orbes azules como la esperanza constante, todo estaba en un silencio increíble.

—Las rescataré...aunque tenga que morir, humillarme, estar en este lugar...no dejaré que nada malo les pase...—murmuró con ilusión.

Parecería imposible para cualquiera tener que soportar a personas tan complicadas como los ladrones estafadores, más aún en una situación similar a la del justiciero. Pero como siempre, era Splendid el que rompía esos parámetros de lo "imposible", porque así era, un fiel defensor de la justicia no conocía tal palabra que lo restringiera de cumplir su deber al ayudar a otros. Era lo que siempre motivaba dentro él un flemático sentimiento de seguir adelante muy a pesar de las adversidades, los inconvenientes y de que no todo siempre le saliese bien…

—Un héroe jamás se rinde…

Y después de decir eso, los parpados del justiciero se cerraron como si del plomo se tratara, cayendo finalmente en un profundo sueño.

Mientras tanto, a sólo una habitación de distancia de Splendid, yacían los gemelos planteándose así una pequeña discusión entre ellos que–como de costumbre–, terminaría en burlas e insultos. Los idénticos se sentían satisfechos ante su actuación, sobre todo el maleante de sombrero que ahora dibujaba en sus labios una socarrona sonrisa. Habían logrado su cometido frente al héroe, así que por ahora sólo les quedaba descansar en la habitación que ambos comúnmente compartían–desde que empezaron a vivir en ese viejo hotel–; era una de las habitaciones en mejor estado a comparación con el resto. Eran las únicas paredes que no estaban rayadas o agrietadas, aunque sí un poco opacas con el pasar del tiempo pero a pesar de ello la suave pintura color crema se preservaba bastante bien, la cama–doble–yaciente dentro era del mismo color crema, bastante moderna, junto a ésta y a cada lado habían unas mesitas de noche de manera con una pequeña lámpara de baterías encima, un armario también de manera y finalmente, un ventanal con vista hacia afuera adornado con cortinas en un tono verde opaco también estaba incluido en la "decoración".

Para ser ladrones exigentes, su habitación era bastante sencilla sin permitirse muchos lujos.

Tal vez por no querer gastar el dinero que robaban.

Y, Asegurándose de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada sin nadie que le escuchara, Shifty se limitó a soltar una ligera carcajada producto al aspecto que tenía su hermano menor no sólo en sus vestimentas–tenía mucho tiempo intentando acallar risas en su garganta–, sino en la mueca de desagrado plasmada en su rostro.

Lifty rodó los ojos mientras se disponía a acomodar su bufanda, y luego sobarse delicadamente el moretón alojado en su mejilla derecha. Un pequeño gesto de dolor se proyectó en su facción.

—¡Pffft!… te ves patético, será mejor disimular eso mañana o no formarás parte de mi plan, idiota — Comentó el mayor de los ladrones, encantado de burlarse de su idéntico teniendo la certeza que aquello haría enojar aún más a su hermano menor. Prosiguió:— Por cierto, que atacaras sexualmente al héroe de pacotilla no era el objetivo—. Inquirió en una actitud desinteresada, aparentemente.

Y dicho esto, Shifty se lanzó de espaldas a la cama, acomodándose con total despreocupación mientras su hermano menor se escandalizada por el repentino comentario.

—Cállate, maldita sea. Puede que no haya sido parte del plan, pero al menos cumplí mi parte, imbécil —Soltó el menor de los ladrones con mala gana mientras refunfuñaba un sinfín de maldiciones dirigidas a su hermano y al héroe. Tampoco sabía exactamente algo estratégico qué replicar, su hermano mayor siempre era el que ganaba tanto física como mentalmente en las discusiones.

Y no se callará hasta estar totalmente satisfecho, se dijo Lifty mentalmente apretando los dientes y conteniendo un centenar de insultos.

—Eh~, pero por qué a mí no me das ese tipo de atenciones, hermanito~ —Musitó el bandido con sombrero, con una perversa sonrisa alargándose en sus labios. Lifty se giró ignorándolo, y no obtuvo una respuesta por parte del menor. Pero Shifty de ante mano sabía que el rostro de su hermano estaría rojo como el de un tomate maduro.— Hm… de todos modos ya es tarde, mañana será un largo día así que duérmete de una vez— entonó como dictando una orden, como habitualmente hacía.

El menor de los maleantes bufó, sentía sus mejillas arden y por nada del mundo se giraría hacía su idéntico, ya había tenido mucho de él por ese día. «Shifty, no hay remedio contigo », pensó para sus adentros el ladrón con bufanda dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación. Inmediatamente, Lifty se dirigió a la otra puerta de manera que conectaba a su habitación, se trataba de un pequeño baño como el que nunca falta en las piezas de los hoteles.

Jaló la manilla para poder entrar al mencionado baño el cual parecía estar en buen estado también–al igual que la habitación de los gemelos–; las paredes estaban forradas con cerámica en un suave color crema, las losas del piso con el mismo color y el porcelanato del lavamanos–por encima de éste, colgando en la pared yacía una espejo circular con un marco de madera– y el retrete clásico eran de unos tonos más claro, casi como un blanco, y en una esquina se alojaba la típica cabina de ducha; con un cabezal ajustable a la altura y bien protegida por una mampara con puertas deslizables en transparencia opaca. La cerámica y porcelana carecían de brillo y tenían pequeñas grietas, incluso alguno que otro pedacito caído del material .Un baño pequeño–malditamente pequeño, donde se debía estar muy al pendiente para no tropezar con las paredes–, pero al menos estaba limpio ni tampoco emanaba malos olores.

— Maldita sea…—refunfuñó el menor del dúo de cleptómanos, arrugando la nariz al ver su reflejo proyectándose en el curvado espejo. Apoyaba ambas manos en el lavabo, sin apartar su verdosa mirada del golpe yaciente en su mejilla derecha, apretó los dientes cerrando por efímeros segundos sus orbes.— Estúpido héroe de pacotilla —murmuró el de hebras verdosas, intentando controlar su enojo que sólo acrecía gracias a la magulladura en la piel de su rostro.

No sólo le molestaba el tener una marca en la cara, sino también el hecho que sucedió en aquel momento. Aún no sabía exactamente el por qué, su cuerpo simplemente actuó, su sentido común se había doblegado ante el deseo… Se preguntaba a sí mismo qué habría pasado si su hermano mayor no le hubiera interrumpido, entonces. ¿Él y Splendid?. El sólo pensamiento le causaba gracia, porque era tonto e irónico, ¿por qué él, Lifty, iba a desear a alguien que no era su tipo? Y no sólo eso, a un hombre, un torpe hombre que siempre interfería en sus robos y estafas. Tal vez antes se había sentido atraído por hombres–no más que su hermano–, pero Lifty estaba seguro que sólo se trataban de aventuras, era el mismo caso con las chicas. Era una mujeriego–de nuevo; no más que su hermano–. Pero, esta vez, era un sentimiento diferente que acaloraba hasta la más diminuta hormona de su cuerpo, desconcertaba sus pensamientos e iba más allá de su raciocinio.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con el estúpido héroe de quinta?

No quería sacar conclusiones por los momentos, hablar del asunto con su hermano tampoco era una opción.

Lifty sacudió bruscamente la cabeza de lado a lado, como si eso fuera a liberarle de cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Splendid. Quizás fue el golpe en su rostro el causante de todo, lo dejó idiota, y por ello pensaba en cosas innecesarias, pensó el bandido de bufanda riendo internamente ante su ocurrencia. Habiendo disipado su mente, el de hebras verdosas finalmente optó por abrir la llave del lavamanos dejando así que la cristalina agua fluyera por el grifo, unió las palmas de sus manos y las extendió hacía el elixir de la vida, dejando que el líquido transparente las empapara. Contuvo un poco de agua entre sus manos y las alzó hasta su rostro, sintiendo lo fría que estaba en realidad, refregó suavemente por unos instantes para limpiar su cara–aún con el antifaz oscuro cubriéndole– y realizó el mismo procedimiento con ambas manos, acto seguido fue sacarse del cuello aquella prenda de rayas en tonos verdosos, para secar la humedad de sus palmas y rostro. Observó su reflejo en el espejo una vez más, para luego dejar su improvisada toalla colgando–que no era más que una bufanda– en un porta toallas de la pared, cercano a su alcance.

Cumplido su propósito el menor de los ladrones se dispuso a salir del cuarto de baño, se había demorado más de quince minutos, por lo cual intuía que Shifty al fin se había callado la boca y estaría roncando como un león boca arriba en la cama.

Pero se equivocó.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —cuestionó demandante el mayor, al ver a su hermano salir del baño.

Y ahí estaba, el arrogante, egocéntrico, despiadado, y acomplejado con ser el "hermano mayor": Shifty, esperando que su gemelo regresara para poder dormir.

— Qué te importa, ¿Qué no estabas cansado de sueño? —evadió de mala gana el menor.

O tal vez Shifty no quería dormir, sino, burlarse.

— De acuerdo, lo que hagas en el baño a solas con tu mano derecha no me incumbe—se burló el mayor, dibujando una pícara sonrisa en sus labios.

Lifty, instantáneamente, enrojeció frunciendo el semblante y chasqueó los labios en un gesto de irritación al límite de soltar insultos a diestra y siniestra; su idéntico sí que lograba agotar su paciencia, pero esta vez no cedería.

«Mostrar madurez ante el otro era lo esencial»,se dijo mentalmente a sí mismo, aspirando una gran cantidad de aire y luego, exhalando con lentitud para disipar la nube de vergüenza y rabia acumulada en su cabeza.

— Jódete —soltó Lifty sin reparo alguno—, y admite de una vez que no puedes dormir sin tu hermano menor, idiota—prosiguió el menor de los maleantes, con cierto dejo sarcástico en su tonalidad, aproximándose cada vez más hacía la cama donde su hermano mayor yacía recostado. No se escucharon replicas. Shifty ni se inmutaba ante la provocación de su gemelo, su facción pasó de traviesa a impasible–como de costumbre– mientras atinaba a acomodar con despreocupación el sombrero sobre sus verdes hebras. Lifty bufó y sin más, se sentó en una esquina de la cama del lado contrario a donde su hermano estaba, se quitó el calzado que vestía y finalmente, se echó a un costado de Shifty cruzándose de brazos; insatisfecho ante la falta de respuesta del mayor.

— Todo está arreglado para el plan de mañana, mis contactos avisaran de cualquier cambio que pueda ocurrir. Llevamos semanas planteando la estrategia, ahora, sin que el héroe idiota nos estorbe todo será más fácil… tendré más dinero del que quiera soñar —empezó a hablar con más seriedad el bandido con sombrero, aunque cambiando drásticamente el tema, quizás sería la razón del por qué no se había dormido minutos atrás. La mente de Shifty seguía maquinando sus ideas, cómo su plan saldría a la perfección, cómo nadaría en una piscina de dinero sólo para él. Le fue inevitable curvar ligeramente la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa, arrogante.

_« ¿"Tendré" o "Tendremos"?»_

Lifty apenas giró la cabeza parar verle de reojo, observando la típica sonrisa de « victoria anticipada » de su hermano mayor.

Dinero, dinero, dinero, ¿era lo único que le importaba? ¿Olvidaba cuál era el verdadero propósito?

— Eso, si no nos matan primero, o, si el súper-idiota de quinta no se da cuenta que le mentimos —mencionó Lifty con una ligera risita, no por ser pesimista o que el dinero no le fuera relevante, sino que a veces aprovecha la oportunidad para romper la burbuja de ilusiones que su gemelo se hacía.

— Jáh —Shifty puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Si los mataban o si Splendid descubría su farsa?, se debatía por cuál disparate era el más absurdo.— Eso, querido hermano —una confiada sonrisa empezaba a surgir de los labios del ladrón mientras colocaba la mano sobre su sombrero, continuó—, es totalmente imposible por todas las vueltas que le des. Mis planes no fallan, mucho menos cuando de estafas y robos se trata. En cuanto al héroe de pacotilla, a él ni siquiera se le pasará por la cabeza la verdad con tantas «cosas» en qué pensar, y si no las tiene, nada impide que las inventemos.

Concluyó Shifty en su explicación, con plena seguridad en cada palabra dicha, para nada era de extrañarse ese fogoso vigor en un sujeto egocéntrico como él. El mayor se retiró el sombrero de su cabeza–la única cosa que diferencia a Shifty de Lifty, físicamente, sin aquel sombrero ambos eran exactamente identicos en cuanto a lo corporal–, dejando al descubierto sus sedosos cabellos verdes algo despeinados, para así dejar a su leal compañero sobre una mesita de noche justo a un lado de la cama.

Tampoco tenía por qué dudar de sus planes si todas las cartas estaban a su favor.

—Supongo…—añadió Lifty, casi boquiabierto ante la seguridad que se notaba a leguas brotando de los poros de su idéntico. Hasta al mismo Lifty se hacía dudar de cualquier posible inconveniente. Por esa razón Shifty no sólo era el hermano mayor, sino también el líder que planteabas las estrategias y regia las ordenes–aunque a veces sobrepasara la raya al ser tan mandón–, siempre con esa confianza en sí mismo que ayudaba en demasía a cumplir sus objetivos.

Porque el que quiere puede, así sea por medio de mentiras y estafas.

O tal vez, toda esa confianza podría jugarle en contra a Shifty el cualquier momento.

El karma es una fuerza muy poderosa, según los budistas.

— Cómo sea, es tarde —anunció el mayor de los bandidos, acomodándose y acobijándose con las sabanas de la cama antes de apagar la pequeña lámpara de baterías que estaba encima de la mesita de madera, justo a un lado de su sombrero. Cerró los ojos en espera de que la noche pasara rápido. Aunque estuviera ansioso por empezar su propósito en el crucero, sabía que dormir era algo fundamental para estar bien atento y no fallar.

Lifty no tardó en realizar lo mismo que su hermano, apagando la lámpara que estaba de su lado. Se removía buscando su acomodo. Él estaba un poco más extenuado que su gemelo por lo cual no tardó mucho en caer en una pesado sueño.

La noche siempre era así de silenciosa en el pueblo, dentro de ese viejo hotel, a excepción de alguna que otra puerta o ventana rechinando a causa de los fríos vientos exteriores.

Pero aun así, nada interrumpía en los profundos sueños de los ladrones, ¿se podría decir lo mismo del crédulo justiciero.


	8. Pesadillas del pasado

**Capítulo 7.**

**| Pesadillas del pasado. |**

* * *

><p>El súper héroe abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con una perspectiva no muy grata ante su celestina vista.<p>

Ya no se encontraba en aquel viejo hotel, donde el dúo de ladrones lo había llevado. Aunque no era precisamente un alivio reconfortante… Aquél lúgubre hotel, junto con los dos endemoniados vándalos, era un paraíso a comparación de lo que los celestes orbes de Splendid vislumbraban. El sonido de irreconocibles animales de la noche se hacía presente en sus sentidos auditivos, la piel se le erizaba conforme su mirada exploraba desorientada aquel lugar. Se encontraba varado en un oscuro bosque, rodeado de innumerables árboles que increíblemente se perdían entre las nubes gracias a su colosal altura, una espesa neblina hacía juego tétrico con la oscuridad de aquella arboleda obsequiándole al héroe, que mirada desconcertado a su alrededor, un mal presentimiento.

No sabía dónde estaba exactamente.

Pero reconocía ése lugar.

Lo había visto antes.

Pero no lograba recordar dónde, o cuándo.

La niebla poco a poco se encargó de dificultarle la panorámica a Splendid, concentrándose, volviéndose terriblemente densa como para ver más allá de sus narices, para desgracia del súper héroe que ahora no podía ver más que neblina. Quiso moverse, pero ni sus brazos ni sus piernas le respondían ¡ni siquiera podía volar!; intentó hablar, pero ninguna palabra salía de su garganta. De pronto, todo el misterioso sitio se sumió en un imperturbable silencio…

Sentía la necesidad de querer despegarse de la tierra y escapar, escapar de dónde quiera que ahora se hallara.

Desesperación, ésa era la emoción que amenazaba con apoderarse del temerario joven de hebras azules. Una brisa fría rozaba la piel del justiciero, provocando que sus celestinos cabellos se movieran y que un repentino escalofrío recorriera cada célula de su inerte cuerpo. La piel se le erizó y soltó un jadeo mudo. Fue entonces cuando pequeños fragmentos de escenas invadieron la mente del justiciero, así como fugaces flashback que taladraban en su memoria y que no podía distinguir. ¿Eran voces las que oía?

**« No puedes seguir aquí ».**

**« ¡Fenómeno! ».**

**« No estas hecho para esto, déjalo ya ».**

**« Aléjate de mí ».**

**« Te-tengo miedo ».**

**« Mírate, eres un desastre».** voces, voces y más voces que no podía identificar, hacían eco dentro de la cabeza del de ojos color cielo.

— Nn-..n…o —farfullaba a duras penas, inaudible, Splendid aún en su trance.

En el inhóspito silencio del bosque, el sonido de débiles pasos repicando en el suelo se hizo escuchar. Hasta el cómo hojas secas y palitos se quebraban mientras los pasos se acercaban, el héroe podía percibirlos. Cada vez más, y más cerca, desde una posición que él no podía identificar.

Casi asfixiándose en la angustia, el justiciero pudo ver una silueta, más densa que el resto de la niebla, quieta, a próximamente menos de un metro de distancia de él.

La concentración de neblina parecía disolverse tortuosamente en el bosque, la figura a medio metro del inmóvil muchacho empezaba a aclarar; mostrándose así que no se trataba de una sola silueta sino de tres, de complexión humana, aparentemente, de pie una muy cerca de la otra.

El trío de sombras emitía un sonido que Splendid no podía descifrar siendo entre sollozos, llanto y risas. ¿De qué se trataba realmente?, un nudo se le formó en la garganta mientras sus ojos seguían atentos a aquellas entidades.

Sumido en la intriga de saber de quién o quienes se trataba, Splendid no pudo percatarse de un líquido espeso y carmín que se deslizaba por el suelo hacía él, en su trayecto, dejando un rastro igualmente rojo en dirección de donde aquellas tres indescifrables sombras estaban.

Bajó la vista, cuando sintió una cálida humedad que acogía su calzado.

_« ¡¿Sangre?! »,_ se le cruzó por los pensamientos, alarmándolo.

**Sangre.**

Sangre que escurría de sus converse azules, aún con las agujetas sin atar, y que salpicaba hasta el ruedo de sus pantalones. No lograba entender lo que ocurría, en ese momento, los nervios estaban a punto de carcomerlo.

— ¡…!

El héroe abrió los ojos como platos, alzó la vista y otro escalofriante flashback irrumpió en su mente.

Y, casi como un puñetazo en el rostro, recordó.

Cayendo en cuenta del sitio donde estaba, los latidos del fiel justiciero se dispararon queriendo botar a su corazón fuera de su caja torácica, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y la respiración se le aceleraba. Las tres figuras yacientes delante del héroe, también empezaban a teñirse de un rojo oscuro y, gracias a la escasez de neblina, sus rostros (anteriormente incognitos) comenzaron a mostrarse con mayor facilidad mientras que los sollozos y llantos empezaban aumentar de manera estrepitosa para los oídos del súper héroe. Un pesar que hace mucho él no sentía, iniciaba a consumirle por completo: miedo.

_Allí, justo donde estaba_, en la misma situación que él se encontraba. Aquel lugar era exactamente el mismo del _"accidente"_, donde _**ella**_ había muerto años atrás.

Pero en lugar de ella_, estaban esas tres inocentes niñas._

Justo allí, delante del atónito súper héroe, mirándolo. Yacían aquellas chicas que muy bien reconocía: en primer lugar del lado izquierdo estaba Petunia, con la mirada perdida y carente de vida; a la derecha yacía Giggles, con una venda empapada de sangre cubriéndole los ojos y una herida en el cuello; y justo en medio de las dos mencionadas permanecía Flaky , con cortes y lesiones por todo el cuerpo. Las tres en un estado deplorable y proyectando miradas tristes.

— L-lo siento…—Splendid forzó la voz, que salió como un murmuro ronco y dolido, mientras los desconsolados llantos ajenos continuaban sin querer detenerse. El cuerpo del justiciero, que parecía petrificado, empezó recobrar su movilidad y a temblar desde las piernas hasta el pelo más largo de su cabeza gracias al pánico; se agarró fuertemente de sus celestinas hebras, tirando de estas como si quisiera arrancarlas desde su raíz.

De pronto, entre los quejidos, empezaron a sonar risas.

Las carcajadas traviesas y molestas, de aquél par de gemelos ladrones.

— ¡No lo hagan, por favor, deténganse!— pedía, casi histérico.

Las suplicas del héroe fueron en vano ya que, ni por poco, aquellas sombras pausaron su llanto. Éstas tres empezaron aproximarse hacia el justiciero, a paso tranquilo sin alertar al otro; mientras que el afligido Splendid retiraba las manos de su cabello para situarlas desesperadamente sobre sus oídos, cubriéndolos, con la ilusa esperanza de que su acto funcionara y evitara de una vez por todas, que sus tímpanos estallaran.

Entonces, en los celestes ojos del justiciero se proyectó una cruel escena de aquellas tres niñas, a punto de ser asesinadas. Y los asesinos, ¿adivináis quiénes eran?: Shifty y Lifty, los cuales dejaban escapar más carcajadas sin pudor alguno. Splendid intentó gritar a los vándalos que no hicieran nada, más no pudo, lo único que salía de su garganta era aire; no logró pronunciar palabra alguna y mucho menos pudo hacer algo para evitar la muerte de las tres chicas.

Las voces, nuevamente, se hacían presentes.

**« ¿Lo prometes? ».**

**« ¡Es culpa tuya, todo es culpa tuya! ».**

**« …Te odio».**

**« A-bu-rri-do~ ».**

**« Quisiera ser como tú ».**

**« Sólo eres un mísero estorbo…».** Persistían las incógnitas voces, los llantos y las risas.

Se repetían una y otra en su cabeza. Entonces…

**« No llores, nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya…serás un gran héroe, Splendid »**

Un sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de él.

Splendid ya no aguantaba una tortura así, seguía sin poder moverse, sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo y él sólo podía soltar gemidos de dolor, gracias a la migraña acentuada en su cabeza producto del insoportable ruido. Sus piernas flaquearon como gelatina, caer al suelo de rodillas fue casi inevitable para el justiciero, que apretó la dentadura y encogió su espalda de modo que lo único a su vista era el suelo; la tierra manchada por sangre. La vista empezó a nublársele, mientras que sentía como un líquido cálido descendía por sus mejillas, deslizándose por el dorso y la curvatura de su nariz, para acabar finalmente en el suelo.

Sentía el rostro caliente y sus ojos arder.

¿Estaba llorando?

Los fuertes ruidos cesaron de la nada, dejando a Splendid con millares de dudas y un dolor de cabeza.

— No llores…nada de esto es culpa tuya.

Antes de que el justiciero sacara sus conclusiones, se oyó una voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos, amable y reconfortante. Unas suaves pero frías manos sujetaron de las mejillas a Splendid, con sumo cuidado, guiándolo para que éste alzara la mirada.

—No llores, serás un gran héroe… —, continuó aquella desconocida voz. Splendid no alcanzaba a ver el rosto de la persona a quién pertenecía aquella dulce voz.

Para el justiciero era difícil distinguir quién era, las lágrimas estancadas en sus ojos no se lo permitían. Pero la amable entonación obsequiaba tranquilidad en el joven, de ropajes azulinos, capa y antifaz rojo.

— …¿No es así, Splendid~? —concluyó, pero ya no parecía ser la misma agradable voz de antes. Ésta era profunda e irónica, con innegable deje de burla. Splendid tragó saliva, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder a la vez que sus pupilas se contraían, encontrándose así con la peor de las sorpresas.

Responde, estúpido y patético héroe —, sisearon al unísono, Shifty y Lifty, mientras las manos de los bandidos ejercían gradualmente fuerza en las mejillas del justiciero.

Los dos hermanos miraron al héroe, fingiendo pena, para segundos luego curvar una sonrisa prepotente los dos al mismo tiempo. Splendid los miraba con confusión, preguntándose en qué momento la situación se tornó tan descabellada y el por qué, justo cuando veía una luz de esperanza para su sufrimiento, aparecían aquellos dos endemoniados hermanos.

—, ¿no eras un valiente héroe~? —Cuestionaron a Splendid con notorio sarcasmo. Las sonrisas de los hermanos se agrandaron cargadas con las peores intenciones que a Lifty y Shifty se les podía descifrar en el rostro, el héroe lo sabía; tomaron una kryptonut*****, la acercaron a la boca de Splendid y…

**« N-… llores…serás un gr-….héroe…splendid-…».**

—¡MWAAAAAAAHHH!— El justiciero abrió súbitamente los ojos, alarmado, y pegando un grito muy poco masculino que, seguramente, fue a escucharse en la ciudad perdida de Atlántida.

**{ x x x}**

Hacía ya varios minutos que los gemelos se habían despertado, por lo que se propusieron a terminar con los pequeños detalles de su plan antes de preparar la verdadera artillería pesada. Pero, cuando aún se hallaban en su habitación, un fuerte chillido llegó a oídos del menor del dúo de cleptómanos, y tal vez a su identico–aunque Shifty parecía dejarlo pasar por alto–.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — interrogó Lifty a su hermano mayor, mientras se peinaba con su mano los verdosos cabellos.

—Tal vez un animal que anda por ahí —respondió Shifty sin darle mucha importancia, echando una mirada al espejo que tenía en su mano. Sonrió con suficiencia al ver su reflejo, Lifty, quien lo observaba no hizo más que rodar los ojos. A veces ni él mismo soportaba los grandes aires de narcicismo que su hermano mayor emanaba.

— Entonces, deberías ir a ver a ese 'animal' y notificarle la información que acaba de llegar—mencionó, más como una sugerencia en lugar de una orden. Pero aun así, nada lo salvó de la mirada fulminante de Shifty.

—Sé lo que debo hacer, hermanito, no tienes por qué recordármelo. No soy un idiota como tú—se burló, sonriendo con arrogancia mientras que se terminaba de arreglar sus ropas–sobre todo su fiel sombrero– y acomodar el antifaz oscuro en su rostro.

Lifty se mordió tenuemente la lengua, para evitar soltar algún insulto dirigido a su idéntico. Era muy temprano para iniciar una pelea, teniendo él muy pocas posibilidades de ganar contra Shifty–en todos los ámbitos–. En vez de ceder a sus impulsos, Lifty se dio la vuelta para así acomodar una par de maletas con varias cosas que les serían útiles.

—¿Pudiste dormir bien anoche? Yo no… Ella se preocupara si demoramos más de lo acordado—decía Lifty mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de cansancio, tornándose serio por unos instantes—, ¿dejaras que suceda lo mismo que antes? Si no cumpl-

—Cállate —interrumpió bruscamente el ladrón de sombrero antes de que su hermano menor concluyera, sonando bastante tosco por efímeros segundos y logrando salirse con la suya al evadir el tema. Hubo un corto lapso de tiempo en que ninguno de los ladrones mencionaba palabras, Lifty, se encogió de hombros chasqueando la lengua con altanería al sentirse regañado.

— Tengo hambre, estúpido —bufaba el menor de los ladrones, en un intento de romper la incómoda atmosfera de hace momentos, continuando así de terminar con sus asuntos.

— Cómo sea, termina de arreglarte, idiota~. Hoy es el gran día —indicó Shifty a modo de orden, caminando en dirección a la puerta de salida de su habitación—, tengo cosas qué lidiar con la entrometida alimaña— culmino un severo ladrón, volviendo a la sonrisa pícara y socarrona de costumbre. Siendo lo último dicho, el mayor de los ladrones salió de la habitación a otro destino dejando que Lifty diera fin a su trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ( ͡° ᴥ ͡°) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - <strong>

**Kryptonut:** Es la única debilidad de Splendid, la cual le hace perder sus poderes y caer enfermo durante cierto tiempo_(En casos extremos de inhalación o consumo, el afectado podría explotar y morir)._ También conocida como Kriptonuez/Criptonuez, es una sustancia extraterrestre brillante en forma de bellota o nuez verde. Su nombre es una referencia paródica de "Kryptonyte" de Superman. Como la mayoría de las rocas o piedras, se le puede moler en polvo.

**¡Buenas, buenas! Nos volvemos a leer luego de… ¿de un mes?, ¡D#mn it échenle la culpa a mis clases!**

En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? sí, fue corto... pero el siguiente incluirá más /y a otro personaje/ Recuerden que comentar es gratis y ¡Lifty y Shifty no los secuestraran!(¿).


	9. Comienza el día con el pie izdo

**Capítulo 8.**

**| Comienza el día con el pie izquierdo. |**

* * *

><p><strong>{ x x x }<strong>

Splendid giraba la cabeza frenéticamente a todos lados, intentando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la claridad que en ellos se proyectaba gracias a los rayos del sol que se colaban por una ventana de la habitación. Estaba sobre una cama. Mientras que se preguntaba dónde nueces estaba ahora, recordó que era el mismo hotel, la misma habitación donde dormía sólo que ahora más iluminada.

Se sentó en la cama lo más rápido que pudo, frotándose los ojos e inspeccionando las sabanas y sus pantalones para cerciorarse que no se había orinado encima.

—Sólo...sólo fue una pesadilla Splendid, no hay por qué alarmarse —se repetía a sí mismo mientras controlaba su agitada respiración, su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado como si lo soñado hubiera ocurrido en realidad.— Todo fue un sueño…

A pesar de que ya era de día y algunos rayos del sol traspasaban la ventana de la habitación del héroe, éste aún podía sentir un sudor frío y las manos ligeramente temblando. No era la primera vez que él tenía esa pesadilla, pero sí era la primera pesadilla donde aquellos ladrones aparecían, sin dudas, la peor de todas. La angustia aún no abandonaba el cuerpo del justiciero; se tumbó boca arriba de nuevo en la cama para intentar disipar aquellos malos recuerdos, ahora lo que él más necesitaba era un absoluto silencio para meditar.

**¡Crack!**

De improviso, se escuchó un fuerte y estrepitoso golpe, seguido de otro en seco, y la puerta de la habitación donde el justiciero estaba se vino abajo tras desprenderse de su marco.

— Ah, qué porquería…— se quejaba por lo bajo Shifty, el cual acababa de irrumpir sin ninguna restricción en la habitación del otro. El joven cleptómano miró debajo de sus pies a su ahora improvisado tapete_–de hágale infeliz la vida a Splendid–;_ que no era ni más ni menos que la desgastada puerta que él mismo había derribado con fuerte patada.

— Good morning, pequeño Splendid—musitó con sorna el ladrón con sombrero antes de alzar la vista, y a su vez que una sonrisa 'amable' se dibujaba en sus labios. Lo único que escuchaba como respuesta era la vieja puerta de madera crujiendo debajo de sus pies.

La verdosa mirada de Shifty se paseó por la habitación, buscando algún rastro del mencionado pero sin mucho éxito. Sólo se podía apreciar pequeños trozos de roca sobre las sabanas. Chasqueó la lengua mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se reducía a un gesto monótono, Shifty se aproximó hasta un lado de la cama y la sujetó fuertemente de la base para voltearla con brusquedad, asumiendo que encontraría a un torpe héroe escondido debajo de la misma

_Nada._

—¿Así que huiste, eh? — se preguntaba a sí mismo el mayor de los vándalos, torciendo la boca en una mueca de desagrado hasta que sintió cómo unas minúsculas piedras golpeaban sobre su oscuro sombrero al caer desde el techo. Por instinto, el ladrón miró hacia arriba y al instante una de sus finas y verdosas cejas se irguió con sospecha tras distinguir un agujero situado justo en el techo, encima de dónde él estaba ubicado.

La perforación alojada en el concreto superior, y que el ladrón observaba incrédulo, salía hacia el exterior y formaba perfectamente una silueta algo extraña; como si alguien hubiera salido disparado, azotando el techo de lleno, el cual no pudo parar el golpe y así terminó como un gran hoyo en la estructura.

Unos alborotados cabellos celestes se asomaron por el agujero, y el rostro de Splendid quedó a la vista del cleptómano. El ladrón ahogó una carcajada tras haberse imaginado la cómica situación del mayor, no imaginaba que podría llegar a asustarlo de esa forma.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! — gritó un alarmado héroe desde su penosa posición, que delataba a leguas la tremenda sorpresa que se acababa de llevar gracias a un indiscreto ladrón.

— ¿Hacer qué? — cuestionaba cínicamente el maleante mientras alzaba ambas cejas–aparentando sorpresa–aunque a sabiendas de lo que el aturdido héroe se refería continuaba haciéndose claramente el desentendido con el único fin de provocarlo. — Ahw~ no me digas —el gesto burlesco de shifty se intensificó—, ¿Te asuste~?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, sólo que no me lo esperaba, es tu culpa —exclamó escandalizado el de hebras azules, para luego–como podía–descender por el mismo agujero que había creado, con cuidado de no provocar más destrozos. Y como siempre, el mayor de los ladrones ni se inmutó ante la acusación. El justiciero se puso de pie a una distancia considerable de Shifty–que aún se mantenía dentro de la habitación–, quién sabe qué quería ahora ¿estaría molesto por el desastre causado en el techo?, Splendid, un poco dudoso, abrió la boca para corresponder al saludo inicial del mayor de los bandidos:— Ah… buenos días.

Shifty observó de pies a cabeza al súper héroe, analizándolo, percatándose de la condición del justiciero que era imposible dejar pasar por alto; Splendid bostezada y se rascaba la cabeza, tenía el cabello todo despeinado y sus prendas ni decir, parecía que lo habían asaltado. Provocaba cierta diversión en el cleptómano.

— ¿De cuál zoológico te escapaste? —el de ojos verdes se mordió levemente el labio inferior, tratando inútilmente de mantener la seriedad y no soltar una carcajada. El aspecto del otro le causaba gracia, definitivamente, lucía peor que Lifty cuando éste se levantaba con el pie izquierdo los lunes. El mero pensamiento incitó a que Shifty se carcajease otro poco. Splendid parpadeó y luego miro hacia los lados, verificando que no había nadie más que él y el estafador.

— Ah ha muy gracioso…—murmuró en respuesta al cleptómano. El cual seguía ahí mirándolo como si se tratara de la más entretenida película con una sonrisa indescifrable; a Splendid le resultaba embarazoso, desvió la mirada antes de acotar—: ¿Cuándo debemos irnos?

— ¿Ya quieres irte, Dude? How ungrateful…— habló el de sombrero simulando un tono dolido e indignado. Antes de que el justiciero pudiera decir algo, Shifty ya estaba avanzando hacia él a paso despreocupado hasta quedar frente a frente del héroe, quien no retrocedió ni un paso atrás para enfrentar la problemática personalidad del ladrón.

_« ¿Y ahora qué?»,_ pensó el temerario joven de cabellos celestes, sosteniendo una firme mirada sobre los amenazantes ojos verdes clavados sobre él. Era realmente difícil saber lo que el mayor de los ladrones estaba pensando, su impenetrable mirada prepotente y maliciosa no dejaba ver más allá de lo que él quería mostrar a sus "victimas", y, en parte, eso era lo más inquietante para el justiciero.

—Con esas pintas nadie creerá que eres un empresario potentado, héroe idiota— comentaba alzando una mano. Los labios de Shifty se torcieron con una sonrisa arrogante y éste no dudo en colocar su diestra sobre la cabeza ajena, buscando una hebra azulada la cual arrancó con descaro del desaliñado cabello del héroe; importándole poco la queja que Splendid había soltado.

— ¡Auch!... Pues, si crees que no pareceré un empresario por qu- —no terminó su frase cuando otra de sus celestinas hebras fue arrebata de su cabellera, por la mano del atrevido ladrón.

— ¡H-hey! ¿qué haces? —cuestiona Splendid, colocando ambas manos sobre su cabellera.

— Es una mala costumbre, supongo— se excusó el cleptómano tras encogerse de hombros, restándolo relevancia a su acto, ni molestándose en disculparse. La observadora mirada de Shifty se percató cómo el héroe intentaba alejarse por lo que atrapó el rostro ajeno con su mano zurda, sosteniéndolo de la mandíbula, antes de que aquél escapara. — Pero primero arreglaremos todo esto, y no tienes la opción de negarte — agregó, mientras su verdosa mirada se afilada sobre Splendid con toda la intención de intimidar. Simultáneamente en la diestra frotaba la fina hebra de pelo que había arrancado al héroe entre su índice y pulgar, con diversión.

—¿Q-qué? —titubeaba el súper héroe, estremeciéndose ante la cercanía que el ladrón imponía entre sus rostros. Pero mostrarse débil ante alguien menor que él, no estaba en sus planes. Carraspeo ente de proseguir—: ¿Negarme?, ¿qué otra opción tengo sino? ¡Vamos!, cuanto antes lo hagamos antes terminaremos—expresó el heroico muchacho.

Lamentablemente, el ladrón sólo entendía lo que él quería entender.

— ¿Lo hagamos…? —entonó Shifty, alzando ambas cejas con sugerencia, a lo cual Splendid se mostró desorientado.

_« Este tipo es virgen »,_ pensó para sus adentros el ladrón, exteriorizando una repentina carcajada divertida. Para el mayor de los ladrones era irónico que alguien que lo exasperaba, con ese comportamiento vivaz, no entendiera la vulgaridad en sus ambiguas palabras.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — exigió saber el iluso justiciero, ligeramente avergonzado por la facción ajena ¿qué le sucedía ahora?

— Splendid…¿quién diría que el "Héroe" de la ciudad estaría apresurado en terminar un trabajo con nosotros? Me siento emocionado—comentó, sin apartar su frívola mirada del justiciero, y con un tono bastante sarcástico. Splendid bufó y frunció ligeramente los labios, la actitud del maleante ya le desconcertaba lo suficiente.

Provocar el enojo del otro era como deleitarse con un festín, un bufet exótico para Shifty; sin embargo transcurrido unos segundos, procedió a explicar lo siguiente de su plan. — ¿Lifty no te dijo nada ayer?—cuestionó el de sombrero, liberando la barbilla ajena de su mano.

—No — movió la cabeza a los lados, negando en respuesta.

—Ah, supongo que tendré que repetirlo, qué fastidio— se quejaba el de hebras verdosas, soltando un pesado suspiro—, Primero iremos a la ciudad para escoger nuestros…ah, ¿cómo diría, "disfraces"?, ya luego tendremos listo todo para continuar el plan inicial.

— ¿Disfraces? —mencionó el justiciero, con duda. Sabía que se trata de una fiesta, pero ¿era necesario usar disfraces?

— Así es, Little hero —afirmó el mayor de los ladrones, posando sutilmente el dorso de su dedo índice sobre los labios del justiciero ya que, de antemano, pronosticaba que Splendid haría una pregunta antes de que él concluyese. El héroe parpadeó completamente perplejo, ¿tan fácil era prever sus acciones?

— Recibí una llamaba hoy mismo. Se trata sobre la fiesta en el crucero, ¿recuerdas al viejo y su hijo, de quienes hablamos?—cuestionó Shifty, con una facción seria en el rostro, sólo para asegurarse que el héroe estaba al tanto de la situación.

Splendid completamente distraído por el suave tacto en sus labios, asintió rápidamente al percatarse de que se estaba retrasando más de la cuenta en responder. Y hasta ahora lograba caer en cuenta que era malditamente difícil sostener la mirada en Shifty, más aun cuando aquel ladrón enseriaba el semblante de ese modo los ojos le brillaban con misterio.  
><em><br>¿Serán nervios?,_ se cuestionaba el súper héroe para sus adentros.

— Los muy idiota, hicieron un cambio de último momento; ahora la fiesta tendrá más seguridad de la estábamos al tanto. Millonarios, quién los entiende —entonaba Shifty.

Volviendo a sus características facciones traviesas, fijando la mirada en el peliazulado con un suave gesto de burla mientras deslizaba su largo dedo índice delineando la comisura de los labios impropios el ladrón se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro del héroe.— Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, ya tengo todo arreglado para _nosotros.__**  
><strong>_  
>— ¡…! — Splendid se apartó en un santiamén del ladrón luego de que su cuerpo se estremeciera a causa del cosquilleo que no sólo sentía en sus labios, Shifty sonrió con triunfo observando al confundido justiciero.<p>

_**¿Nosotros?**_

— Oho, estás muy arisco~ vamos, no es como si fuera a hacer algo malo, no aún. De hecho, estaría haciéndote un favor —el vándalo paso lentamente su lengua por su labio inferior con coquetería antes de que una pícara sonrisa se dibujara en él, aunque sólo estaba burlándose y así observaría las graciosas reacciones del héroe.

Aquellas palabras no era algo que oyera habitualmente y, lo más seguro, es que Shifty lo había hecho adrede con la intención de despertar la incertidumbre en él; pero si de algo estaba seguro el justiciero era que, por nada del universo, la sonrisa del ladrón significaría buenas intenciones.

— ¿A qué te refieres con ello?

—¿De verdad lo quieres saber?

—Sí, por eso pregunto.

Te darás cuenta, y sabrás de lo que hablo.

—Entonces para qué me dejas con la duda.

—Porque no es divertido si simplemente te lo digo, dude—.Shifty acomodó el sombrero sobre sus cabellos. No daría una respuesta completa si lo que quería era confundir a Splendid debía dejarle dudas, y al mismo tiempo sería un buen método de entretenimiento.

El justiciero se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo levemente el semblante con inconformidad. Estaba a punto de reclamar pero un ruido sorno que provenía de otra habitación se lo impidió.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

— Ah…—la sonrisa en los labios del ladrón paulatinamente se desvanecía, tal vez Splendid no se daba cuenta pero él sí sabía muy bien el nombre de aquel ruido: Lifty, _¿qué mierda estaría haciendo ahora?. _Dejar a su hermano menor solo tanto tiempo no fue buena idea.

Debía regresar con su idéntico enseguida antes de que el otro causara un desastre. Pero primero debía terminar el asunto con el justiciero.

—¿Lo has escuchado? —insistió el héroe, estando a punto de dirigirse a la salida de la habitación—, tal vez debería ir a inves-

—No —le interrumpió el ladrón—, sólo apresúrate en arreglarte y ve abajo—ordenó con severidad al súper héroe. Shifty alzo su diestra para frotar sus sienes y guardar la calma, soltó un ligero suspiro antes de encaminarse a la salida pasando por encima de la puerta que había derrumbado anteriormente.— No tardes, héroe de pacotilla —dijo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y desaparecer de la vista del justiciero.

— ¿Jah? Qué grosero puede ser algunas veces —resopló Splendid. Él sólo tenía la mera intención de ayudar y el ladrón le daba semejante respuesta, aunque no era de extrañarse. Despejo sus pensamientos sobre el bandido por unos instantes para centrarse en lo que aquél había dictado antes de irse. ¿Arreglarse?, se preguntó a sí mismo Splendid sin comprender muy bien a lo que el ladrón se había referido. Necesitaba algo donde poder verse, ¿ el espejo de un baño tal vez?

— Uhm…—. Recorrió con su vista la habitación, no había un espejo alojado en ella, pero lo que sí logro divisar fue una puerta. Se aproximó hasta ella y le abrió, al parecer conectaba con un pequeño baño, notablemente viejo. — ¿Cómo se puede vivir en un lugar así? —se cuestionó a sí mismo, ni siquiera él daba con una respuesta concreta. Las paredes del baño estaban agrietadas y faltaban trozos de pintura que se caían a pedazos, la ducha y el inodoro eran inusables_–agradecía que no le dieron ganas de ir al baño–, _lo único que para su suerte estaba en un estado aceptable, era el lavamanos y por supuesto, un espejo.

—Es lo que hay, no puedo quejarme—musitaba con ligereza. Demoró apenas unos segundos en lavar su rostro para luego alzar la cara al espejo delante de él; su reflejo estaba un poco opaco, pero al menos era visible. Splendid abrió los ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse con su reflejo, no podía reconocerse a sí mismo. Parpadeó. — Ahg… en qué momento—mascullaba. Ya podía hacerse una idea del porqué las burlas del ladrón, todo gracias a su desarreglado aspecto. ¡Un héroe no debía estar con esas pintas!

**{ x x x }**

Por otro lado, los gemelos ya se hallaban en la parte más baja de la edificación, la recepción. Cada uno sostenía una maleta y una tercera estaba a un lado de ellos en el suelo; aquellas maletas formaban parte de sus preparativos y Lifty se había encargado de ello con anticipación. Aunque por un torpe tropezón que tuvo, el menor se llevó algunas burlas y regaños de su hermano mayor.

— No puedes estar dos segundos sin mí, ¿eh, hermanito? —sisea un burlesco Shifty, pasando una de sus manos por encima de la nuca de su idéntico.

— Imaginas muchas cosas, hermano —respondió sin demora Lifty, mirando de soslayo al mayor—, serás tú el que no puede vivir sin mí, te veías tan preocupado cuando me encontraste~.

—¿Yo? ¿Preocuparme por ti?, estarías alucinando por el golpe que le diste a tu cabeza —alegaba el mayor entre risas.

— Eres un idiota —decretaba el menor rodando los ojos. Inmediatamente retiro el codo de su hermano para alejarlo, pero sin apartar su mirada de él, Lifty formó una pequeña sonrisa de malicia. — ¿Qué le hiciste al idiota de Splendid?

— ¿Acaso debí hacerle algo? —Shifty alzó la ceja derecha al cuestionar, gestando una sonrisita sarcástica.

— Escuché fuertes ruidos cuando preparaba los maletines—comentó el menor de los ladrones mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared cercana, y al mismo tiempo cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho— ¡Vamos, hermano! Te conozco y algo de habrás hecho al héroe de pacotilla, aún no ha bajado. Además, no habrás ido a su habitación sólo para decirle que iríamos a la ciudad —insistía Lifty. El menor sabía de antemano que Shifty no se tomaría la molestia por cosas tan insignificantes que bien podía informar en otra ocasión, casi podía asegurar que se traía una jugarreta entre manos.

— Qué necio eres —bufó el mayor—. Creo que lo asusté un poco, hubieras visto su cara~ y estaba realmente muy a la defensiva. No vi conveniente dar otro paso, sólo hubiera provocado que se asustara aún más y eso echaría a perder mis planes.—En el rostro de Shifty se proyectó una ferviente sonrisa frívola y entrecerró por efímeros segundos sus verdosos ojos— Recuerda que el heroecito debe estar de nuestro lado.

— Ya veo… —Lifty alzó una mano y la colocó en su mentón, analizando todo lo que su idéntico le había dicho. Pero entre sus pensamientos una duda ya había salido a flote—, entonces ¿ya no podremos molestarlo?

— Hm…No he dicho eso—respondió el ladrón con sombrero.

— Pero si continuamos molestándolo sólo lograremos espantarlo —argumentaba Lifty. No había encarado a Splendid desde "eso" ocurrido en la noche anterior, pero asumía que el héroe se pondría nervioso con sólo su presencia.

— Sí, sí, lo sé. Por eso hay que evitar ser tan imprudente como hiciste con él ayer en la noche —anunció el de hebras verdosas, lanzando un mirada irónica a su hermano menor.

Lifty se sobresaltó levemente, era como si su gemelo le hubiera descifrado los pensamientos.— A-ah, eso, eso fue porque…

— Ahórrate excusas, hermano —inquirió con sorna el mayor de los ladrones.

— Cómo sea, no estábamos hablando de eso —alegó Lifty, tragando saliva con dificultar. Se hacía el desinteresado a sabiendas de que su gemelo aún sostenía la mirada sobre él, tampoco era el momento de hablar sobre sus inclinaciones con Splendid.

—Como decía, hay que evitar imprudencias —reitera Shifty—, pero es divertido jugar con el héroe de pacotilla. Lo que quiero decir con esto, querido hermano, es que—enunciaba el mayor con cierto deje de picardía en su tonalidad, volviendo a pasar su brazo encima de la nuca ajena y aproximándose al oído de su gemelo idéntico—: Hay que saber cuándo y cómo molestarlo~.

— ¿Ohoh? —Lifty rió por lo bajo—, así que habrá un límite para los juego —comentaba mientras contemplaba de reojo a su hermano mayor, el cual sonreía cómplice junto a él—, me parece bien —concluyó Lifty con una risita socarrona, al igual que su idéntico.

Existía una parte incluida en los planes de los ladrones la cual no habían notificado al héroe por obvias razones, no querían que aquél despistado justiciero se enterara. No por los momentos.

Shifty asintió tras haber parado la hilaridad, retomó la distancia inicial con su hermano mientras sostenía firmemente una característica sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios— No te excedas como la última vez, hermanito urgido —escupió con burla.

—… ¿Sabes en lo que puedo excederme, hermano estúpido? —replicó Lifty al borde de la cólera. Apretaba los puños lanzándole una mirada amenazante a su idéntico.

— Ohoho~ sería interesante saber. ¿En qué será, en qué será~? —insistió Shifty con mofa. Afilando su mirada sobre su hermano hasta volverla desafiante.

— Molerte a golpes, por ejemplo.

— Blah blah blah, perro que ladra no muerde.

— ¡Entonces cállate, hijo de puta!

— Ven y cállame, mocoso precoz.

Y así empezaba una pelea verbal entre los dos ladrones, algo bastante típico entre los idénticos que tenían sus choques el uno al otro. A pesar de ser prácticamente exactos físicamente sus personalidades no compartían esa misma similitud.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Finalmente, he actualizado!<strong>

Me disculpo por tardar excesivamente, en realidad iba a publicar en el inicio del mes pero no se pudo.

No me salió como yo esperaba y díganme si ven–muy probablemente–un error por allí, ah, y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. ¿Ya algunas más o menos sabrás de qué van Shifty y Lifty?. Comenten, no seáis tímidas (os).

No tengo alguna otra cosa que agregar, así que no alargo más esto.

**¡Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic!, nos veremos en una no muy lejana actualización. **


	10. Comienza el día con el pie izdo (II)

**Capítulo 9.**

**| Comienza el día con el pie izquierdo (II) |**

* * *

><p><strong>{x x x }<strong>

Splendid ya había terminado con la labor de arreglar su imagen para final ente optar por bajar las escaleras hasta el primer piso de la edificación en que, para su mala suerte, se alojaba. Caminaba en la dirección que le había indicado el mayor de los ladrones mientras sus pensamientos aún divagaban dentro de su mente, dudas, incógnitas que no lograba descifrar. Y no sólo era eso lo que le mortificaba, aquel extraño sueño era otro motivo por el cual preocuparse.

En muchas ocasiones el justiciero había aprendido a ser fuerte. A Nunca rendirse pese a las adversidades. Brillar aunque todo alrededor se oscureciera. Pero él, Splendid, ya no quería permanecer junto a aquellos vándalos un día más. No por miedo a los ladrones o los que éstos pudieran hacer, sino temor a sí mismo y de los pensamientos que asechaban peligrosamente su sub-consiente.

Agitó la cabeza con tal de alejar aquellos pesares que rondaban en su cabeza.- No hay tiempo para esto, debo salvar a esas pobres niñas. Debo terminar con esto -se dijo a sí mismo. Más que darse ánimos sólo lo reafirmaba fervientemente. Preocuparse por esas pequeñeces no le ayudaría para nada, a eso sólo podía llamársele egoísmo, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba el súper héroe mientras su pecho de inflaba al aspirar aire prolongadamente.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Un Súper héroe debe terminar su misión y salvar vidas! —exclamaba positivo el de hebras celestes, acelerando el paso. En el rostro del entusiasta justiciero se proyectaba una sonrisa tan cálida, vivaz y radiante, que hasta el mismísimo sol envidiaría.

Al defensor de la justicia esta vez no le preocuparían las bromas pesadas y las humillaciones de los bandidos, ¡las soportaría y vería las cosas de la mejor perspectiva posible!, o tan siquiera era lo que el héroe planeaba.

—Creo que tarde un poco. Pero no hay porqué alarmarse ni angustiarse —decía animado Splendid mientras se acercaba al punto de reunión con los dos hermanos—, ¡el héroe por fin ha llegado!, empecemos con...con el...—pausaba gradualmente el monólogo que tenía programado decir. El fogoso tono de voz que el héroe utilizaba paulatinamente disminuía mientras sus celestes iris eran expectantes de algo parecido a una escena cómica de alguna serie estadounidense para adolescentes.

— ¡Suéééééltaaaamee, idiota! ¡A-ahg! ¡Vas a partirme la pierna, maldito! —exclamaba un adolorido y furioso Lifty.

El menor yacía boca abajo en el suelo y con ambas manos tras su espalda, una posición bastante incomoda al parecer.

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué no ibas a molerme a golpes, pequeño perdedor? ¡Whe-jeh! —replicaba un burlón y travieso Shifty a su hermano menor.

El ladrón de sombrero estaba cómodamente sentado encima de la espalda y las manos de Lifty, inmovilizándolo, además de estar aplicando una llave a la pierna izquierda del agredido. Lifty pataleaba con su pierna libre y agitaba el cuerpo frenéticamente con tal de quitarse a su hermano de arriba de él, pero el peso de Shifty dificultaba enormemente aquella labor. Splendid no sabía si era una típica pelea de hermanos o sólo practicaban lucha libre, permanecía estático sin saber con exactitud qué decir para detener aquella pelea.

—¡Bájaaaaateehg, animal, estas más gordo que un vaca!—se quejaba Lifty, todavía intentando vanamente de zafarse.

—Eso es ofensivo. Tal vez, si un tonto como tú me pide disculpas, podría considerar no dejarte sin caminar durante varios meses—manifestaba Shifty. Aunque un pequeño tic de enojo se acentuaba en la ceja derecha del ladrón con sombrero, esto no borraba la arrogante sonrisa de sus labios.

—¡Aja! ¡Ni lo pienses, cabrón! —.

—Heh~ eso quiere decir que no te interesa tu pierna—.

—Es...Esto —mascullaba por fin Splendid. El héroe observaba con gesto estupefacto la riña que los gemelos mantenía delante de sus ojos, levanto la mano con la intensión de hablar pero los ladrones al parecer ni siquiera habían notado la presencia del de hebras celestinas.

— Es hora de-…

—¡Ahhg! ¡Detente, baaastardoo! ¡Mi pierna, maldita sea!—.

—No escucho el "por favor", puñetero hermanito—.

—¡Púdrete, imbécil!—.

Y continuaban gritando e insultándose mutuamente sin prestar la mínima atención en el súper héroe. Los gemelos eran demasiado orgullosos como para perder o siquiera rendirse antes que el otro, un defecto notorio, y bastante infantil a la vez. Splendid no soportaba contemplar tal escena. Él que se apresuraba para así terminar en plan de los ladrones más rápido y finalmente rescatar a las tres indefensas pequeñas, y encontraba a los hermanos teniendo una pelea como si de niños de diez años se tratase.

—Es suficiente con esto —decía acercándose a la pelea de los vándalos, con una firme determinación. El justiciero tomó el canesú* de la prenda superior de Shifty con su mano izquierda y la derecha se encargó de hacer lo mismo con Lifty. Les haló para levantarlos del suelo y separarlos de la ruidosa pelea, Splendid tenía más de la fuerza necesaria por lo que la acción le funcionó con facilidad-, es suficiente con ustedes dos. No es el momento para una pelea innecesaria -reprimía a los ladrones el ojos color cielo. Lo primero que Splendid recibió como respuesta fueron gruñidos y gestos coléricos por parte de los idénticos.

—¡Tch! ¡quién mierda te crees para entrometerte, héroe inútil! —se quejaron los ladrones al unísono. Forcejeaban a sabiendas que el defensor de la justicia no les soltaría.

—No me quedaré sin hacer nada mientras ustedes se hacen daño mutuamente—anunciaba el heroico joven, con una expresión que denotaba cansancio—, no cuando hay una misión importante que cumplir de por medio-terminó de citar el justiciero.

Los gemelos chistaron ante la reprimenda pero al menos habían parado de luchar, la reprimenda del justiciero había logrado amansar un poco el mal carácter de los hermanos. Ambos vieron al héroe con recelo y luego entre ellos mismos.

—Demonios, está bien—.

—Bah, cómo sea—.

Refunfuñaron y asintieron a la par.

—De acuerdo —Splendid realizó un gesto de alivio, por primera vez lograba calmar las cosas entre los bandidos sin la necesidad de darles una golpiza. Aflojando el agarre que tenía de la parte trasera de la camisa de cada ladrón estaba a punto de liberarlos, pero fueron los hermanos que se adelantaron a la acción y de una brusca sacudida se soltaron para quedar de pie.

—Sí que tienes agallas para darme órdenes, Heroecito— comentaba Shifty con una ladina sonrisa y leve gracia. El mayor de los maleantes sacudía sus ropas y reacomodaba el fiel sombrero sobre su verdosa cabellera.

— Hasta que al fin muestras la cara, Little Hero —alegaba Lifty, seguidamente de su hermano. El menor sobaba sus muñecas y aun reflejaba un poco el estar molesto, pero se le pasaría en unos minutos.

—Por lo menos deben saber comportarse...—Splendid ya parecía una mamá regañando— además, si se rompen algo no podrán hacer bien sus robos-enunciaba. ¿Acaso se estaba preocupando?

No, sólo era algo por lo que todo súper héroe debía velar: Seguridad y paz a todos, tratase de quién se tratase. Y el justiciero al parecer había acertado en el punto clave. Nada mejor para tranquilizar el malgenio de los ladrones que mencionarles que si llegaban a lastimarse, las posibilidades de un robo exitoso serían sumamente escasas.

Los idénticos intercambiaron miradas por unas milésimas de segundo, relejando sus malas caras entre resoplidos.

—Hacerte el héroe con nosotros puede costarte caro, pero lo dejaré pasar sólo por esta vez—rebatió el ladrón de sombrero, con una sutil tonalidad de advertencia. Con una mano agarró el maletín que había dejado de lado antes de la pelea con su hermano, y, a continuación, se le acercó al justiciero mientras sacaba una prenda roja de su bolsillo con la otra mano.— Dicen que el más tonto es el que más suerte tiene, así que siéntete afortunado. Toma—el ladrón entendió su brazo entregándole al justiciero aquel trozo de tela rojo.

—¿Eh...? —Splendid observaba con duda aquella prende que le fue entregada, sin saber de qué se trataba exactamente. No demoró mucho en reconocerla y percatarse que se trataba de su inigualable antifaz rojo.

_« ¿Mi antifaz? ..._Pe-pero en cuándo fue que yo... »Pensaba, sorprendiéndose e intentando recordar dónde lo había olvidado. El justiciero a penas se percataba que no traiga consigo aquel antifaz rojo, desde la noche en que se lo quitó no se lo había vuelto a colocar y tal parece que se le había olvidado por completo. Y a pesar de que se vio un espejo tampoco se dio cuenta de algo tan importante, ¿tan distraído estaba? Splendid se abofeteó mentalmente por su enorme descuido.

— ¡Gracias!—soltó el héroe, siendo casi imposible ocultar la gratificante euforia en sus palabras.

« ¿En serio?, estuve contigo en la mañana y ni siquiera notaste que te faltaba esa fea tela...»Pensaba incrédulo en mayor de los ladrones, omitiendo una leve carcajada. Por unos segundos hasta llego a pensar que Splendid estaba tomándole el pelo, pero sabía que no era posible, aquel gesto del súper héroe había sido ridículamente sincero. Shifty se quedó observando al justiciero por unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros con despreocupación. Y respondió con apenas un mínimo retraso:— Sí, sí —bufó ligeramente dándose la vuelta. ¿Acaso el acto de Splendid le pareció...lindo?, por instante casi le pedía a su hermano que le obsequiara un puñetazo en el rostro por tan extraños pensamientos.

—T-heh...—.Lifty tuvo que llevar una mano a su boca y cubrirla para no carcajearse. Tal vez Splendid no se dio cuenta pero Lifty sí había notado aquella facción de su hermano mayor, parecía ligeramente avergonzado. También sabía de antemano que si reía, tendrían un golpe asegurado de Shifty.

—Perfecto —decía el héroe consigo mismo. Mientras ajustaba aquella prenda carmín en su rostro y luego le ataba para que no se cayera de su lugar- ¿hora de irse? -cuestionaba el justiciero a los maleantes, con la misma facción sonriente.

—Van retrasados —anunciaba Shifty, el cual ya se dirigía la salida de la edificación con su maletín en mano.— Ah, por cierto. Recoge lo tuyo, héroe de pacotilla —indicó. Sin la necesidad de voltearse o girar la cabeza, el ladrón de sombrero señaló con su mano una tercera maleta negra yaciente al lado de Splendid.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Qué es-… —.

—Oe~ espérame, hermano —decía Lifty mientras tomaba apresurado su maletín. Rápidamente igualó el paso de su gemelo, colocándose junto al mismo con una furtiva sonrisa decorando sus labios.

Splendid suspiró mientras los ladrones le dejaban atrás.

« Primero se pelean y al segundo siguiente están como si nada, sí que son hermanos extraños... al menos, no son tan malos como parece » pensaba apacible el justiciero. Regañar a los gemelos sin que ellos atentaran a hacerle daño con la Kryptonut ya era un logro para el héroe.

Splendid finalmente recogió el maletín que le había sido indicado por Shifty. Los celestes orbes del héroe se dieron un momento para echarle una vistazo a esa valija, percatándose que era casi una réplica de la que los hermanos poseían también.

— ¿Supongo que es para ambientar? —comentó consigo mismo, sin darle suma relevancia en ese entonces. Sin decir algo más, el justiciero empezó a caminar en la misma dirección que se habían ido recientemente los ladrones.

Luego de que el súper héroe cruzara el umbral de la puerta de salida del viejo hotel el corazón le saltó de alegría, el clima era fresco y parecía hasta más reconfortante que la primera vez que llego a ese lugar olvidado por la civilización. El sol relucía despampanante en el cielo, la brisa cálida se desplazaba libremente trayendo consigo un leve olor a madera vieja e inundando las fosas nasales de los ladrones, así como la del justiciero que se habría paso a la libertad. Por primera vez-desde que estaba en ése lugar con los gemelos- podía volver a sentir cómo el resplandor del sol reconfortaba su piel y el dócil viendo rozando su rostro. Todo aquello sólo incitaba el ferviente deseo del héroe de salir volando por doquier, sin ningún tipo de ataduras.

— Se siente realmente bien—declaró el héroe con sosiego. Cada vez que el justiciero sentía la cálida luz solar reconfortar su piel y el dócil viento rozar su rosto y cabello, un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadía el pecho.

—Ah, suenas como si te hubiéramos encerrado durante años —añadió Lifty, realizando un gesto de aburrimiento con los labios. Para el ladrón cómo estuviera o no el clima, le resbalaba por igual.

—Que no se te despeguen los pies de la tierra, Little Hero —anunció Shifty al defensor de la justicia. No dudando ni un segundo agarró el maletín de su idéntico y el propio entre manos, los lanzó sin un previo aviso en dirección al ojos celestes—, tienes cosas qué hacer. Llevar esto atrás, por ejemplo—. El mayor de los vándalos señaló con el pulgar de su diestra la parte trasera de la Van morada, dando a comprender su orden.

Splendid soltó un chillido por la sorpresa pero gracias a sus rápidos reflejos logró atajar las dos valijas antes de que lo golpearan o cayeran al suelo, aún con la suya a cuestas. Sin embargo, no consiguió que los maletines apilados en sus brazos mantuvieran una firme estabilidad y dando como resultado que estos se tambaleasen como si estuvieran a punto de caerse.

— ¡H-hey! pero qu- ¡ah! —balbuceaba con nerviosismo Splendid, tratando torpemente de equilibrar las valijas.

—¡Wheheheh!— carcajearon melódicos los hermanos, burlándose del de antifaz rojo.

Splendid arrugó los labios hasta formas un pequeño botón rosado, proyectando un puchero. Sin prestar mucha atención a la socarronería de los hermanos, y luego de estabilizar los maletines, el justiciero se encaminó a guardar los objetos en la cajuela del vehículo. Concluido su acción se dirigió de regreso donde estaban los gemelos. Shifty ya estaba dentro del automóvil para verificar algunas cuentas cosas ante de salir, por mera precaución. Por lo cual el único que permaneció en su posición fue el menor de los idénticos.

Lifty giró la cabeza, centrando su verdosa mirada en el justiciero que se aproximaba— Qué rápido—comentó con una sonrisita, demasiado cínica a juzgar por el súper héroe.

—¿Y tu hermano?—cuestionó Splendid un poco extrañado, si identificar las intenciones detrás de la sonrisa misteriosa del vándalo menor.

—Está ocupado —se limitó a responder alzando los hombros con despreocupación-, ¿qué quieres?

—Yo...—pausó. El justiciero pensaba cómo hacer una pregunta discreta, aunque la sutileza no era precisamente uno de sus súper dones— ¿qué hay dentro de las maletas?

En los labios de Lifty bailó otra sonrisa, esta vez de malicia, mientras se ideaba una forma de molestar un rato al ojiazul. — Ohm... qué hay, qué hay. Yo también me pregunto lo mismo —recurrió a hacerse el que no sabía nada. Con tal de hacer más efectiva su actuación, Lifty colocó su diestra en el mentón propio simulando estar realmente errado. Pero Splendid no era un tonto como muchos le tachaban, además de que la ironía en los gestos del ladrón era sumamente notoria como para creerse una farsa así.

— No te hagas el tonto —Splendid exhaló casi consternado—, a fin de cuentas fuiste tú el que organizó esas valijas —El semblante del héroe enserió levemente.

— Ah~, me han descubierto —teniendo la osadía de continuar con su cinismo, soltó aquellas palabras con musitar divertido. Lifty alzó ambas manos al aire por unos instantes mientras sus labios proyectaban una mal contenida sonrisa sarcástica, lamentablemente, carcajeó sin poner sostener la seriedad ante el justiciero. — ¡Wow! ¿Por qué tan serio, Heroecito?

Splendid suspiró con cansancio al no obtener la respuesta que esperaba, pero ya debía haberlo previsto antes. Antes de que pudiera percatarse, el menor de los vándalos se le acercó colocándose con total confianza a su lado mientras recargaba su codo en el hombro del súper héroe.

—¿Por qué dices?—Splendid alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa, por unos segundos hasta pudo sentir como el cuerpo se le tensaba ante la cercanía del bandido. Desconfió por unos instantes, pero no hizo el intento de moverse de su lugar.— Nada en particular, solo tenía la necesidad de saber...—mascullaba, desviando inconscientemente la mirada de la del ladrón.

— ¿Era eso? Ya veo—.Los verdosos orbes del ladrón ojeaban furtivamente al de hebras celestes, no le era muy difícil el darse cuenta que Splendid no estaba del todo cómodo con su presencia cerca. Era de esperarse, después de todo. ¿Ahora qué?, meditaba para sus adentros, tenía que ingeniárselas para resolver ese inconveniente con el súper héroe sin exponerse tan obvio.

—Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan raro, más de lo normal—vociferó el ladrón. El héroe, sin comprender muy muy sus palabras, le miró con duda.

—Ahg, demonios... escucha, héroe idiota —continuaba Lifty, dejando increíblemente su tonalidad burlona de lado mientras su rostro se mostraba indeciso de lo que iba a decir, o al menos eso le hacía ver al justiciero.

— Tuvimos un "mal entendido", llamémosle así —Lifty empezó a rascarse la cabeza ligeramente con su mano, intentando buscar las palabras exactas. No podía ser tan difícil.

— ¿Hm?—Splendid observaba expectante al ladrón de reojo. Buscando cualquier señal de burla que delatara otra posible actuación en el otro. ¿Estaba tratando verdaderamente de disculparse por lo ocurrido la noche anterior?, con el sólo pensamiento algo se estremeció en las entrañas del súper héroe.

Algo así no sucedería jamás de los jamases, se decía a sí mismo.

— Pues...veras, sobre lo de aquella noche...jem —Lifty vaciló todavía más, a pesar de tener las palabras en la punta de la lengua estas se negaban a ser pronunciadas por sus labios. ¡Vamos, qué tan malditamente difícil podía ser! Y en un abrumador debate que tenía con el orgullo y consigo mismo, de pronto, las palabras que nunca había mencionado en toda su vida brotaron dirigidas a la persona que menos esperaba el ladrón:

— ¡Ahg, lo siento! ¡Joder, discúlpame de una puñetera vez! —farfulló lo último con mala cara. Lifty no estaba ni estaría acostumbrado a pedir disculpas, tal vez era por ello que le resultaba tan dificultoso el asunto.

Splendid se quedó perplejo, preguntando si estaba alucinando o si Lifty estaba pasando por una fiebre extraña de-no-sé-dónde debido al color de su rostro. Sabía que el menor de los ladrones se le acercaba con la intención de joderle-todavía más-la existencia, pero ni por asomo se imaginó que Lifty realmente estaría dejando su ego de lado para pedir una disculpa. Y menos a él, a Splendid. Ahora sí, realmente le había tomado desprevenido.

—Jáh, ¿y no vas a decir nada? —bramó el ladrón, haciéndose el ofendido ante la carencia y demora de respuesta.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Splendid inconscientemente, saliendo de un trance, desorientado. ¿Seguía durmiendo? ¿Estaría soñando?

—Lo siento —Lifty esta vez lo decía más claramente a la vez que arrugaba las cejas—, y más vale que lo hayas escuchado porque ni creas que lo volveré a repetir, cabronazo-sentenció apático el ladrón menor.

—Ah, no te preocupes. Lo escuché —enunciaba el justiciero, sonriendo para sus adentros. De cierto modo le era reconfortante el hecho de saber que Lifty se disculpaba de forma sincera, o eso le pareció a Splendid; Lifty no desinflaría su orgullo por nada.

—No me preocupo—refunfuñó el de ojos verde esmeralda, aparentando desinterés. Estaba avergonzado en lo más profundo de sí aunque lo negara. - Y quita esa cara de tonto -Lifty aproximó la diestra al rostro del ojiazul y con el dedo índice de la misma obsequió a la frente ajena un descarado golpecito entre ceja y ceja. Splendid parpadeó por reflejo, obviamente era imposible que sintiera dolor por una acción de menor gravedad. Pero se distrajo, y cuando pudo darse cuenta Lifty ya se había alejado de su lado para dirigirse al vehículo morado.

— Muévete, Shifty por fin terminó —anunciaba el menor de los bandidos, haciendo un ademan de "sígueme" con la mano al justiciero.

—Ah~ esta cosa no parece tener problemas, la última mano que le echaste al parecer sí ayudó —alegaba el mayor de los ladrones, observando de reojo a su hermano. Shifty yacía dentro de la Van justo en el asiento del chofer, como era de costumbre, él manejaba mientras su hermano menor asistía al vehículo como mecánico.

— No sólo soy bueno para los robos, heh —Lifty sonrió con suficiencia mientras ingresaba dentro de la Van morada.

—Al menos los vehículos se te dan mejor que las chicas, hermanito —gestó con burla el ladrón de sombrero.

—Jódete, hermano… ¡Y deja de decirme así!—replicaba con altanería el menor, terminando de entrar en la Van justo después de Splendid.

—Aquí empiezan de nuevo...—murmuraba el justiciero, con una gotita de sudor surcándole la frente. Se maldecía a sí mismo por volver a situarse en medio de los dos hermanos, ahora tendría que soportar otra discusión por trivialidades entre los gemelos.

La trayectoria hacia la ciudad fue bastante típica: Shifty y Lifty discutían entre ellos por la mínima e irrelevante cosa; y Splendid no veía la hora de llegar a su destino.

Los ojos del justiciero se iluminaron como luceros al vislumbrar los edificios de la ciudad a lo lejos, se veían realmente pequeños, pero conforme el vehículo avanzaba iban haciéndose cada vez más y más altos. La emoción de regocijo hormigueaba en el estómago del súper héroe al cual le sobraban las ganas de salir disparado por la ventana y volar libremente por el cielo, entre los edificios de esa ciudad, como le era costumbre de su oficio. Pero tuvo que cohibir ese impulso desenfrenado. Shifty condujo la van hasta un callejón y allí fue donde decidió estacionarla; parecía un lugar discreto donde el dichoso vehículo no llamaría la atención de nadie, especialmente no llamaría el interés de la policía local al estar ubicaba en un callejón con paredes estrechas rodeada de locales y otras edificaciones. Difícilmente se reconocería que era la Van morada propiedad del par de cleptómanos más problemáticos de todo HappyTree Town.

—Verifiquen que no haya molestias cerca—ordenó el mayor de los ladrones mientras bajaba del vehículo.

Lifty imitó a su idéntico y, con suma tranquilidad, ambos observaron los alrededores y las calles para descartar cualquier posible amenaza que echara a perder sus planes. Por las calles no había más que simples transeúntes; una señal bastante grata, por los momentos, ya que no tendrían que preocuparse por complicaciones futuras de la ley.

—Despejado—indicaba Lifty a su hermano mayor por medio de una seña con su mano.

—Bien—Shifty asintió y enseguida giró la mirada hacia su otro acompañante-, es tu turno ahora, héroe de pacotilla.

— ¿Ah?—.Splendid ya estaba fuera de la Van, pero se había despistado de la situación por unos segundos mientras estiraba sus extremidades; no sabía con exactitud a lo que se refería el mayor de los cleptómanos.

—Oh, por la...—.Shifty se golpeó, literalmente, el rostro con su palma abierta dejando escapar un pesado suspiro.

—Que entres allí, tonto—decía el menor de los hermanos, entre risitas de burla. Con su dedo índice señalaba un local situado justo en frente de donde los tres estaban, una tienda de ropa para ser más exactos, tal cual como lo anunciaba el letrero de llamativos colores y las promociones de ofertas que se apreciaban a través de las vidrieras.

El súper héroe irguió una ceja sin entender todavía por qué debía entrar él.

— ¿Qué crees que pasaría si Lifty y yo entramos como si nada, exactamente a la tienda que robamos hace unos días?, nada bueno-argumentó el ladrón de sombrero. —Ahora, si un súper héroe sobrevalorado entra a escena se llevará por completo toda la atención; y en ahí donde nosotros dos actuaremos—explicaba el cleptómano.

Splendid separó los labios, estando a punto de decir algo, pero su boca se cerró entonces y frunció con ligereza la misma— ¡¿Cómo que "héroe sobrevalorado"?! —cuestionó de pronto, indignado.

—Sólo ve y no lo arruines—ordenó un ya irritado Shifty. El menor del dúo de cleptómanos soltaba unas pequeñas carcajadas muy mal contenidas, Splendid chistó de mala gana.

—Te avisaremos cuando estemos adentro—.

Y así fue como el súper héroe cruzó la calle yendo directo al lugar que le había sido indicado.

** -(◕‿◕✿)-**

* * *

><p><em>Canesú: Pieza superior de una camisa, de una blusa o un vestido a la que se pegan el cuello, las mangas y el resto de la prenda.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Actualiceichión!<strong>

Dije que no demoraría mucho en actualizar ¡wow, y no lo hice! Ah, o sea, es decir, todavía no ha pasado un mes (¿)La verdad, tenía el capítulo hecho hace como diez días pero por estar ocupada-tonteando, viendo Owari no Seraph-perdí la noción del tiempo. Lo bueno es que no estoy tan estresada con los estudios, por ello y porque los amo como a la comida-no tanto como los tacos y empanadas, que conste eh(?)- os obsequio un pequeño fragmento/adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

_Por unos segundos, los gemelos se vieron los rostros, como si sus macabros pensamientos incitados por satán se conectaran al hacerlo, para después reír de una manera tan característicamente siniestra en que sólo ellos lo hacían. _

—_Manos a la obra, Lif'—._

—_Totalmente de acuerdo, Shif'—._

_Por otro lado, Splendid maldecía el momento en que confió en aquel "Te avisaremos cuando estemos adentro". Nada más falso que la palabra de un ladrón._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Chan-Chan-CHÁN!<strong>_

Es todo, iba a hacerles un pequeño spoiler pero la "sorpresa" entonces no tendría sentido. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me agrada ver que sí os gusta lo que escribo y que siguen mi historia. Real~mente me animan.

**¡Nos leeremos en la siguiente actualización, see yah'!**


End file.
